¿Adoptarías a un gato callejero en navidad?
by Dayome-chan Dragneel
Summary: Chat Noir comienza a visitar a Marinette frecuentemente y en el proceso se enamora de ella y una semana antes de navidad el le pregunta ¿Adoptarías a un gato callejero en navidad?. ¿Sera que Marinette acepta al gatito en su casa en Navidad? COMPLETO CAPITULO 5 RESUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

¿Adoptarías a un gato callejero en navidad?

Notas de la autora

Hey hola esta es mi primera historia en este fandom será un fic navideño, espero les guste serán 5 capítulos y habrá lemon en el último así que si gustan lean y de antemano gracias

-bla bla bla- diálogos

*blablabla* pensamientos

Capítulo I: Nuestra Historia

Marinette se encontraba apoyada en el barandal de la terraza de su casa, ya llevaba allí más o menos 20 minutos, dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su habitación, la temperatura era demasiado baja en esa época del año y podría enfermarse, cuando de pronto…

-hola prrrincesa- si allí estaba él, Chat a quien había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

-Hola Chat pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo Marinette mientras veía a Chat frente a ella y el la miraba con esa mirada que venía viéndola desde ya hace un mes.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente y en un movimiento la tomo del brazo y la jalo para abrazarla, en ese momento ella no correspondió aun el abrazo por la sorpresa.

-Chat…

-shh no digas nada solo quiero quedarme así por un momento- Marinette de pronto sintió como se humedecía su camiseta, era evidente que Chat había comenzado a llorar en su hombro a lo que ella correspondió el abrazo apretándolo fuerte, era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar debido a los problemas que solía tener en su casa y que le había contado a ella debía ser algo muy grave para que se pusiera así de nuevo

Hacía ya algunos meses es que él le había abierto su corazón contándole sus problemas, la visitaba casi a diario, desde, aquel día…

-Flash Back-

Viernes 16 de septiembre del 2016; 7:00 PM

Marinette se encontraba acabando los diseños de unos vestidos en su habitación, acompañada de Tikki que halagaba de vez en cuando su trabajo mientras comía una galleta sentada encima de una pequeña caja con cosas de costura.

Se oyó el ruido de algo caer en la terraza, se asustó ante la probabilidad de que fuera un nuevo villano akumatisado así que decidió ir a revisar. Era un día lluvioso así que cogió su paraguas.

Abrió la trampilla sacando y abriendo primero el paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, se sorprendió demasiado de ver a Chat Noir de rodillas y agachando la cabeza dándole las espaldas ¿Qué hacia él allí?, aun eran las 7 y se supone que salían a patrullar a las 9 y además hoy era el turno de ella.

-¿Chat Noir?...- pregunto acercándose a él cubriéndolo con el paraguas

-¿eh?- fue el único sonido que salió de su boca antes de girar unos segundos la cabeza viendo a Marinette parada tras de él cubriéndolo con el paraguas, enseguida regreso su vista al frente para que ella no notara sus lágrimas y se levantó sin voltear a mirarla mientras con el dorso de la mano limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Chat estas bien?- pregunto ella al ver el comportamiento de su compañero de batallas

-si princesa yo… solo estaba patrullando- respondió dando un paso al frente dispuesto a irse, mas no pudo al sentir una mano en su hombro, en ese momento ella noto lo mucho que la lluvia lo había mojado, seguramente no había buscado refugio y había estado saltando de tejado en tejado.

-¿seguro Chat?- dijo ella

-Marinette…- dijo en un susurro girando su rostro mirándola finalmente con sus ojos un poco rojos e hinchados.

-¿Chat que te paso? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le pregunto Marinette con preocupación en su tono de voz y no era para menos él era su compañero de batallas y no podía evitar preocuparse por él, además era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

-nada princesa, no quiero agobiarte con mis tonterías no te preocupes- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no conto con que ella quitara la mano de su hombro solo para agarrarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo para que no escapara, ni tampoco espero que ella lo mirara con preocupación.

-Chat, puedes decirme lo que te pasa, no pudieron ser solo tonterías para que lloraras-

-está bien princesa creo que debo hablar con alguien de esto-

-pero vamos adentro la lluvia es cada vez más fuerte y te vas a enfermar- dijo Marinette dándose la vuelta y caminando seguida por Chat. Entraron y ella cerro la trampilla, Chat se sentó en la cama mientras veía a Marinette bajar las escaleras hacia la parte baja de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Chat…

-tu solo quédate allí, vuelvo enseguida- dijo ella entrando al baño de su habitación del cual salió no mucho tiempo después con dos toallas en las manos una mediana y otra grande.

-sécate con esto- dijo dándole la toalla grande y después él se cubrió con ella, mientras que Marinette con la otra toalla cubrió la cabeza de Chat y comenzó a moverla secando el cabello de él.

Aquel pequeño y tierno gesto sorprendió a Chat mucho y alzo su cabeza que había mantenido agachada, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

Azul y verde chocaron deteniendo el tiempo para ambos adolecentes, sus corazones se aceleraron y por más que quisieran no podían despegar la mirada del otro, *que linda* pensó Chat Noir mientras que Marinette se preguntaba por qué el corazón le latía tan rápido, un rayo ilumino de pronto la habitación y un trueno resonó en el lugar provocando un sobresalto en ambos jóvenes. En ese momento Chat se reprendió mentalmente por los pensamientos que habían pasado por su cabeza porque el solo tenía ojos para su lady y sentía que la estaba traicionando.

Marinette se alejó dos pasos de Chat dándose la vuelta para esconder su sonrojo de él.

-termina de secarte, vuelvo enseguida- dijo ella mientras iba escaleras abajo lo más rápido que podía con cuidado de no caerse- *¿Qué fue eso?*– se preguntaba Marinette mientras bajaba por la pequeña puerta en el piso que conectaba su habitación con la sala y cocina, para después ir a la cocina y tomar dos vasos de leche y un plato con galletas, los puso en una bandeja y luego volvió a su habitación donde Chat la esperaba.

-listo- dijo ella poniendo la bandeja en la mesilla de noche a un lado de su cama para después sentarse a lado de Chat.

-gracias princesa no tenías que molestarte-

-no es problema Chat, y bueno…

-fue una pelea con mi padre- dijo antes de que ella preguntara –el no escucha, no entiende que ya estoy harto de que me mantenga encerrado en esa enorme casa, dice que actúa así por mi propio bien pero no es lo que yo realmente quiero, fue realmente un milagro que me dejara ir a la escuela porque realmente odiaba a esos molestos profesores particulares y hoy, hoy me informo, ni siquiera me pregunto si quería o no asistir a nuevas clases, esta vez de dibujo, quiere que sea una fiel copia de él y es tan necio que sé que aunque se lo ruegue de rodillas no desistirá. Así que preferí salir de mi casa y transformarme en Chat Noir es la única manera en la que puedo ser yo, sentirme libre y sin preocupaciones, sin la presión de mi padre. Quisiera que me escuchara más y que dejara por lo menos un momento su trabajo y me pusiera más atención.

-Chat yo creo que tu padre te quiere, solo que no sabe realmente como expresarlo y reconozco que es demasiado sobreprotector esa debe ser su manera de demostrarte que te quiere-

-tal vez sea así pero… ¿y que con esas molestas clases? Siento que él hace eso para que no tenga tiempo de divertirme y que sea un amargado tal como él-

-pues yo pienso que todas esas clases son para que tengas conocimientos de todo y quizá en el futuro te sirvan, es decir, nunca esta demás saber esto o aquello ¿no crees?-

-Mmm ah, supongo que tienes razón, nunca lo había visto de esa manera es solo que… desde que mamá desapareció siento que me ahogo y que en cualquier momento ya no podre más y...

-siento mucho lo de tu madre- dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro- pero también trata de entender a tu padre, él también debe estar sufriendo por tu mamá y trabajar demás es su forma de mantener ocupada su mente y no pensar en ello.

-Tienes razón princesa y voy a tratar de hablar con él para que no me meta en esas clases, gracias por preocuparte y también lo siento-

-¿Por qué?

-porque llore frente a ti seguramente ahora debes pensar que soy muy débil para ser un héroe-

-¿débil? Por favor, eh visto tus peleas contra los akumas en el blog de Alya y jamas pensaría que eres débil, las lágrimas no son sinónimo de debilidad, que llores quiere decir que tienes sentimientos y eso te hace ser perfecto para ser un héroe porque te preocupas por los demás y eso te mueve para protegerlos- dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa a Chat, sonrisa con la cual al minino casi lo deja sin aliento, cuando salió del shock de ver tan hermosa sonrisa dijo:

-gracias por escucharme prin-ce… ah ah aaaaachu-

-ahí gatito, vez, ahora por haber estado todo ese tiempo en la lluvia te vas a enfermar- dijo Marinette mientras se arrodillaba en el piso frente a la cama y jalando una caja debajo de esta en la cual había algunas cobijas, agarro una y se la lanzo a Chat- cúbrete con esto gatito para que no te enfermes.

Chat obedeció sin rechistar y se cubrió con la cobija haciéndose hacia atrás para quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared sentándose con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Marinette se sentó a su lado de la misma forma, ella se estiro hacia adelante para coger el vaso de leche y el plato con galletas de la bandeja ofreciéndoselo a su compañero, para después volver a estirarse y coger su vaso también

-mmm que ricas galletas- dijo Chat después tomar una y probarla acompañada de un sorbo de leche

-¿de verdad?, estas son las galletas que hice en la tarde para la panadería, hice algunas extra por si tenía ganas de unas después- dijo Mari con una sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-de verdad que cocinas muy bien prrrincesa- dijo Chat mirándola fijamente y mostrándole esa sonrisa sexy tan propia de él.

-gracias Chat- dijo ella también mirándolo y nuevamente se perdió en el verde de los ojos del minino que tomaban ese color cuando se transformaba y en ese momento Marinette se preguntó si sus ojos eran verdes sin el traje o si solo era efecto de la transformación.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban con tal intensidad que no se dieron cuenta el momento en el que habían comenzado a acercarse hasta el punto de casi rozar sus narices, en el momento en que Chat despego su mirada de los azules ojos de su amiga, para fijarse en sus rozados labios y sentir el impulso de acortar la distancia de sus rostros y besarla; tal como antes fueron interrumpidos por los rayos y truenos que causaba la lluvia nuevamente sobresaltándolos y cada uno desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-l-lo siento- dijo el nervioso- ¿pero que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué quería besar a su compañera de clase?- pensaba

-¿acaso me iba a dejar besar por Chat?- se preguntaba ella

Estuvieron sin hablar un buen rato, no tenían nada que decir después de que casi se besaran y solo se dedicaron a terminar las galletas y la leche que la azabache había llevado.

-Chat ¿Qué aras ahora? Tal parece que no dejara de llover en un buen rato- dijo Marinette rompiendo el silencio y volteando su rostro finalmente para mirarlo

-supongo que tendré que irme a mi casa así, ya que mi princesa ya no me quiere aquí- dijo él agachando la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¡no!, no es… eso, es que… ¿quieres quedarte aquí hasta que la lluvia pase?- soltó ella y él se sorprendió mucho, un sonrojo se instaló en su rostro por la pregunta de ella, nunca nadie se había portado así de amable y no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente su compañera era una muy buena persona, es decir, había tenido muchos gestos lindos con él y ahora también le dejaría quedarse hasta que la lluvia pasara, bueno, quizá cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo dadas las circunstancias.

-sí y gracias… por todo- atino a decir Chat después de que agachara su cabeza para esconder su sonrojo.

Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza y cambio de posición llevando sus piernas hacia su pecho abrazándolas y escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas –ah ah aaaaaachu- esta vez fue un estornudo de parte de Marinette el cual hizo que el minino la mirara, de verdad que hacia frio en esa habitación solo que él no lo había sentido por la manta que lo cubría, y como no iba a hacer frio si la azabache no había cerrado una de las ventanas de su habitación así que él se levantó dispuesto a cerrarla.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-olvidaste cerrar la ventana, lo voy a hacer yo, te vas a enfermar por el frio princesa-

Marinette no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir con la mirada a Chat quien después de cerrar la ventana volvió a adoptar la misma posición a lado de Marinette y tomo la cobija y los cubrió a los dos abrazándola, se tensó al instante y él lo noto aunque no dijo nada, ese gesto la conmovió y al relajar su cuerpo dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de él y fue su turno de tensarse y nuevamente relajarse aunque aún estaba nervioso por la cercanía de su amiga.

Después de relajar totalmente sus cuerpos el sueño los fue venciendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana siguiente despertó dentro de todas las cobijas de su cama y la cobija con la que se habían cubierto ella y Chat la noche anterior, se encontraba doblada al pie de la cama.

"-Fin Flash Back-

-¿Chat qué paso?- pregunto Marinette preocupada al chico que aun la tenía abrazada por la cintura el cual se separó un poco sin soltarla para verla.

-princesa de verdad que te necesito ahora más que nunca- dijo el acariciando la mejilla de ella con su mano, mirando sus labios y la beso, en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba sentirse querido, que alguien lo escuchara tal como lo había hecho ella.

Marinette no opuso resistencia y correspondió el beso de Chat ya que se dio cuenta que eso era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento

Llevaba un año siendo Ladybug y en todo ese tiempo había llegado a querer mucho al minino que tenía por compañero de batallas, aunque a veces se confundía y no sabía si lo que sentía por él era solo amistad o iba más allá de eso, él siempre estaba ahí para cubrirle las espaldas cuando lo necesitaba y siempre tenía palabras de aliento y halagos para ella pequeñas cosas que habían provocado que él se ganara un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Y ahora… después de que hayan pasado tres meses, desde ese día, sus sentimientos cambiaron, Chat ya no era solo un amigo, era más que eso y fue algo que ella tal vez pudo evitar pero no quiso, desde ese día todo cambio, Chat empezó a visitarla seguido cuando tenía algún problema y ella cada vez, aunque quería negarse no podía aunque lo intentara, probablemente el no tenia en nadie en quien más confiar, le había dicho que tenía una amiga pero que no le inspiraba tanta confianza y que además si se ponían a hablar de los problemas de él terminarían con ella hablando solo de moda.

Él había dicho que ella era la primera persona que lo escuchaba realmente y aunque tenía otros amigos y se preocupaban por él no lo habían reconfortado como lo hizo ella, aunque después de su primera visita no todas fueron charlas tristes sino que de vez en cuando jugaban videojuegos o se la pasaban hablando de tonterías que a ambos les hacía reír o Marinette le relataba las historias de amor que su abuela le contaba cuando era pequeña y en cada ocasión sonreía al ver a Chat como niño pequeño escuchándola hablar.

Los primeros años de su infancia siempre en vaciones iban a visitar a su familia en China y su abuela una mujer muy sabia le había contado una pequeña leyenda que solo sabían los miembros de su familia y era pasada de generación en generación, le encantaba escuchar las tantas historia de amor que giraban en torno a la leyenda que decía que si dos personas se encuentran en un día de lluvia y se miran fijamente a los ojos y sus corazones laten tan fuerte que pareciera que se les saldría del pecho, era porque esas personas estaban irremediablemente destinadas a encontrarse y enamorarse, por más que se alejaran en algún punto de su camino se encontrarían de nuevo.

Su abuela siempre agregaba una frase que encajaba perfecto en las historias de amor que contaba sobre sus antepasados:

*El tomo el camino de la derecha y ella tomo el de la izquierda, pero ambos olvidaron que la tierra era redonda*

Incluso la abuela de Marinette había conocido a su abuelo de la misma manera en un día lluvioso, cuando Adrien le dio su paraguas ese día de lluvia ella pensó que era el con quien estaba destinada a encontrarse pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, además de que Chat se había robado su corazón con cosas tan pequeñas como cuando le dio gripe y el la cuido o como cuando no podía hacer la tarea de matemáticas y él le enseño como hacer esos ejercicios que ella creía eran imposibles de resolver tan solo para después tener más tiempo de estar con ella o para que le contara historias y claro Marinette siempre omitía la parte de la leyenda, estaba esperando el momento más adecuado para contársela, cuando estuviera totalmente segura de sus sentimientos por él y así poder decirle lo que sientia.

Ahora que lo veía así Marinette se dio cuenta de algo, que ella también lo necesita a él y ya se había dado cuenta hacia algún tiempo, cuando ella se enojó con él y lo echo de su habitación a la mañana siguiente ya había perdonado al minino después de todo había sido un accidente.

-Flash Back-

Marinette llego a su hogar, después de ir con Alya a dar una vuelta, cuando entro saludo a sus padres y se fue directo a su habitación eran las 7:30, de verdad que se les había ido el tiempo hablando

-mejor me cambio rápido seguramente Chat no tardará en llegar- dijo ella mientras de su cajón sacaba su pijama para ponérsela, por lo general nuestro gatuno amigo siempre llegaba a las 8 o si se tardaba a las 8:15 y aquel día ella no conto con que el llegara temprano.

Cuando se sacó la camiseta y el sostén lanzando ambas cosas al cesto de basura escucho un ruido que la hizo girarse y ahí estaba Chat sentado en la cama y más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, por instinto se cubrió con el buzo de la pijama. No podía creerlo Chat la estaba viendo semidesnuda, se dio la vuelta aun cubriéndose y corrió al baño de su habitación y se encerró en este mientras que Chat bajo de un salto a la planta baja de la habitación de Marinette para ir a tocar la puerta del baño de esta.

-princesa yo… lo siento fue un accidente, acabo de llegar perdóname por favor-

-no Chat vete no te quiero volver a ver-

-pero princesa perdóname por favor- de pronto la puerta se abrió y ella ya estaba con el buzo de la pijama, Marinette también tenía la cara roja igual que Chat, se miraron fijamente, unos segundos y después se oyó el hueco sonido de una cachetada de esas que se dan con tanta fuerza que hace que se pierda el equilibrio

-lárgate no te quiero volver a ver- dijo Marinette cerrando los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños.

-esta… está bien princesa, me iré- dijo Chat y agacho la cabeza mientras caminaba directo a la escalera para irse.

Después de eso el no volvió por casi dos semanas y en ese tiempo Marinette lo extraño demasiado, los dos primeros días hizo como si no le importara que el minino no la visitara, de verdad que se engañaba, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que el hecho de pensar que no volvería le provocaba un vacío y su habitación parecía tan silenciosa sin su presencia.

-lo extrañas verdad Marinette-

-Creo que si Tikki, no sé qué me pasa-

-tranquila Marinette el volverá a visitarte lo presiento- dijo la kwami, ella sabía que el volvería tarde o temprano, más que todo porque los kwamis podían percibir los sentimientos de las personas y desde hace algún tiempo había sentido que los sentimientos de ambos habían cambiado mucho solo que ella aun no lo aceptaba a diferencia de el que por lo menos ya había aceptado que ella le gustaba.

-Fin Flash Back-

-gracias princesa- dijo Chat sacando a Marinette de sus recuerdos, él se separó un poco para mirarla y darle un casto beso en los labios

-no tienes nada que agradecer gatito- dijo ella con una sonrisa y mientras aún estaban abrazados se recostaron en la cama mirándose con esa mirada que solo ellos sabían lo que significaba.

Notas finales  
Si llegaste aca y te gusto espera mañana al segundo capítulo y gracias por leer


	2. Miradas, el inicio de nuestra historia

¿Adoptarías a un gato callejero en navidad?

Notas de la autora

Y eh aquí el segundo capítulo y si lo sé, ya corregí el error del primer capítulo disculpen lo que pasa es que soy nueva en fanfiction no y pues… como comprenderán jejeje.

Bien espero les guste y mañana subiré el tercer capítulo.

Capítulo II: Miradas, el inicio de nuestra historia

Pov Marinette

Su segunda visita me sorprendió, creí que no regresaría pero sin embargo al pasar una semana desde su primera visita el regreso y mientras una tarde, como a las 5, yo estaba en mi cama perdida en mis pensamientos, por no decir pensando en Adrien, mientras Tikki descansaba a mí lado, el llego, casi siempre tenía la escotilla que me llevaba a la terraza abierta por si alguna emergencia se presentaba y tuviera que salir como Ladybug por allí.

-ejem prrrincesa- escuche su voz lo que me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo que mire hacia arriba en donde estaba el aun esperando por mi permiso para poder pasar. Tikki ya había sentido la presencia de Chat así que se había escondido.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sentándome en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-emm bueno princesa yo… podemos hablar- me sorprendió esa mirada y supe que necesitaba que alguien que lo escuche en ese momento.

-claro Chat, entra- dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-gracias Mari- dijo el mientras entraba y se sentaba de la misma manera que yo en frente de mí.

-¿Qué paso Chat?

-bueno… tuve otra pelea con mi padre, hace unos días logre conseguir que no me mandara a las clases de dibujo pero…

-¿pero?

-hoy me dijo que había cambiado de opinión y que tendría que ir quiera o no a las clases de dibujo, le dije que si mi madre no hubiera desaparecido ella me apoyaría, me dijo que no la metiera en eso y llamo a su secretaria para que me encerrara en mi habitación y ahora estoy aquí-

-no te rindas Chat seguramente si sigues insistiendo lograras convencerlo de alguna manera-

-creo que tienes razón princesa- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en aquel momento me perdí en el verde intenso de sus ojos sin poder evitar preguntarme como serían en realidad, no me di cuenta cuando habíamos comenzado a acercarnos y de pronto mientras miraba sus ojos sentí nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas, me fue inevitable no mirar sus labios y querer probarlos pero tal como la otra vez fuimos interrumpidos.

El maullido de un gato nos hizo separarnos, es la segunda vez que pasa, no sé porque siento el impulso de besar a Chat si yo amo a Adrien, el destino no quiere que lo bese ya que siempre sucede algo que hace que nos separemos antes de que pase, creo que es mejor así, supongo que solo es el calor del momento como me dijo una vez Alya.

Un gato negro, esa es la causa de que nos separemos esta vez y una vez más nos sonrojamos como dos tomates maduros, una pequeña figura negra entra por la escotilla para ingresar a mi habitación cayendo encima de la cabeza de Chat.

-hola pequeño ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto al gatito tomándolo de la cabeza de Chat mientras lo miro y el me regresa la mirada maullando.

-ese gato- dijo Chat a lo que yo lo miro extrañada –me lo encontré en un tejado, le di un pedazo de pan y tal parece que me siguió hasta aquí aunque la verdad no sé cómo es que pudo llegar hasta acá arriba

-¿Cómo sabes que es el mismo gato?- pregunte.

-por la mancha blanca en su pata derecha- mire al gatito y efectivamente era como Chat decía, la patita del gatito tenía una mancha blanca.

-pues no sé, eres muy lindo pequeño- dije mirando al gatito para después mirar a Chat y decirle- recuerda que los gatos son muy agiles y eso tú lo sabes de sobra-

-si tienes razón ¿y… que vas a hacer con él?

-bueno creo que lo voy a cuidar hasta encontrarle un dueño-

-¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú?

-no creo que mis padres quieran un gato en casa-

-puede que tengas razón ¿Por qué no les preguntas? Tal vez les gustaría tener una gato en casa, lo gatos siempre alegramos el día sabes- dijo mirándome y con esa sonrisa coqueta de siempre a lo que no pude evitar reír ante tal gesto.

-eso crees ¿eh? Mmm puede ser, cuídalo un momento ya regreso- dije mientras ponía al gatito en el regazo de Chat.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-a traer algo para alimentar a mis dos nuevas mascotas- dije riendo mientras abría la escotilla que conectaba mi habitación con la cocina.

-¿eh?... ¡OYE!- tardo un rato en entender y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde porque yo ya había bajado

Fin Pov Marinette

-hola mamá- saludo Marinette a su madre que estaba en la cocina-

-hola hija ¿puedes sacar las galletas del horno?- dijo Sabine con una sonrisa a su hija

-claro mamá- dijo Marinette mientras se dirigía a hacer la tarea que le había dado su madre tomando los guantes de cocina –oye mamá ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro hija-

-mamá ¿te molestaría tener un gato en casa?-

-¿hmp? ¿Un gato? No me molestaría, pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-pues un gatito apareció en la terraza y entro a mi habitación y bueno yo…

-quieres quedártelo ¿verdad? ¿Qué acaso no te gustaban los perros?- dijo su madre mirándola extrañada

-bueno pues…- dijo Marinette, ahora que lo pensaba es verdad a ella le gustan los perros no los gatos, *¿desde cuándo me gustan los gatos?* se preguntó, bien, cuidaría al gatito hasta encontrarle un buen hogar- mamá solo será por un tiempo solo hasta encontrarle un buen hogar

-mmm bueno está bien hija deja las galletas aquí y te puedes llevar algunas si quieres- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Marinette tal como la otra vez cogió dos vasos de leche y un plato con galletas y los puso en la bandeja pero esta vez incluyo un plato de leche para el pequeño gatito. Su madre vio que puso dos vasos de leche pero no dijo nada asumió que Marinette tenía mucha hambre.

Al regresar Marinette vio que ambos mininos jugaban, le pareció una escena tan tierna así que silenciosamente tomo su teléfono y tomo una foto de ambos gatos y como resistirse a esa imagen si Chat estaba acostado en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada con el gatito encima de su pecho jugando con el cascabel de su traje mientras este trataba de alejarlo en tanto sonreía.

-Chat ya traje la comida-

-¡mmm trajiste galletas!- dijo el emocionado mientras se sentaba con la espalda contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas poniendo al gatito en su regazo.

Marinette subió las escaleras, cuando llego arriba puso la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, bajo el platito de leche al suelo para el gatito el cual salto de la cama para poder tomarla y Marinette se sentó en la misma posición que Chat a su lado siendo separados solo por el plato de galletas que había cogido antes de sentarse a su lado, después le ofreció a Chat el vaso de leche para luego ella tomar el suyo.

-así que se llevan bien ¿eh?- dijo Marinette refiriéndose a él y al gatito.

-¿ah?... tal parece que sí y por cierto es gata-

-¿hmp? ¿Gata? ¿Cómo lo sabes?... es muy difícil saber eso-

-cuando era pequeño tenía en casa algunos gatos que mamá rescataba de la calle y ella me enseño como saber si era gato o gata- dijo y vio como Marinette miraba a la nada con la mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa.

-Emma- hablo por fin la chica

-¿eh?- Chat no entendió.

-ahora ya tiene un nombre- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa mirando a Chat.

-me parece bien, pero… ¿por qué Emma?

-pues cuando tenga una hija quiero que se llame Emma, por lo pronto la gatita será como mi hija adoptiva-

-¿te la vas a quedar?-

-es muy linda como para no quedársela ¿no crees?-

-sí, los gatos somos tan adorables que nadie se resiste a nosotros- dijo el con esa sonrisa coqueta- es bueno que la adoptes, así tendrá un hogar- finalizo el con una mirada triste *como me gustaría que mamá volviera así seriamos una familia feliz de nuevo* pensaba el rubio.

El silencio reino en la habitación mientras cada uno tomaba de sus respectivos vasos de leche. Ambos intentaron coger una galleta y accidentalmente sus manos hicieron contacto provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus espaldas al mismo tiempo, al instante separaron sus manos como si quemaran, y ahora sí que los dos estaban confundidos ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba? Porque él se sentía de esa manera con su compañera de clases y ella también se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba con su compañero de batallas si se supone que entre ellos el sentimiento de amistad era lo único que compartían, desde cuando había cambiado tanto su relación.

-Princesa… - dijo el después de un largo rato de silencio, mirando al frente perdido en algún punto de la nada, Marinette lo miro esperando a que hablara –gracias por todo… por escucharme y aconsejarme- dijo el mirándola finalmente.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Chat somos buenos amigos- dijo ella y él lo miro extrañado, no habían interactuado tanto como para que ella lo considerara un buen amigo- ah… lo que quiero decir es que te considero mi amigo porque me salvaste una vez y te estoy agradecida por eso- dijo ella claramente nerviosa.

-sí, ¿amigos?- pregunto el poniendo su puño cerrado frente a Marinette.

-amigos- dijo ella chocando su puño con el de Chat y por ese momento ella recordó todas las veces que habían hecho eso cuando ganaban cada batalla y por otro lado Chat sintió como si la chica que tenía a lado fuera Ladybug pero trato de alejar esos pensamientos olvidándose de eso por completo.

-me tengo que ir princesa ya es tarde- dijo el a lo que ella solo sonrió.

-bueno Chat, nos vemos otro día- dijo ella regalándole una linda sonrisa que más adelante será la perdición del gatito.

Pov Adrien

Llegue a mi casa entrando por la ventana de mi habitación y al instante me des transforme y me tire en la cama un momento a esperar que Natalie viniera a llamarme para cenar, hoy fue un día muy estresante para mi gusto, lo único bueno de este día fue que pude hablar con Marinette y contarle mis problemas. Extrañamente me siento bien con ella, es bueno poder tener una conversación con alguien que consideras tu amiga, me alegra poder conocerla más ya que siempre que me acerco se pone nerviosa y comienza a tartamudear y no puedo evitar pensar que no le caigo bien.

-¡ADRIEN MI QUESO!-

Escucho gritar a Plagg devolviéndome a la realidad, debe estar realmente hambriento y cansado.

-voy Plagg, no tienes que gritar- digo mientras me levanto para dirigirme al cajón de mi escritorio donde tenía un gran pedazo de queso guardado para Plagg

-llevo llamándote un buen rato pero por lo que veo Romeo no puede dejar de pensar en su Julieta-

-de que hablas- digo girándome con el queso en la mano el cual él lo cogió de inmediato y se fue a sentar al pie de mi cama a comérselo.

-hablo de esa chica y tú, no soy tonto niño eh vivido más de 5000 años-

-si hablas de Marinette, ella solo es mi amiga-

-si tú lo dices-

Había veces en las que mi kwami me sacaba de quicio pero a pesar de todo era mi amigo y lo quería. Está ves me dejo pensando lo que me dijo, *¿por qué quise besar a Marinette?* me cuestione, ahora esto me tenía realmente confundido. Esa noche Natalie no me fue a buscar para cenar, supuse que era parte del castigo así que cambie mi ropa habitual por mi pijama y me metí en las cobijas quedándome dormido al instante por el cansancio acumulado en todo el día.

Al siguiente día…

En la mañana desperté temprano y con mucha energía, algo me decía que sería un buen día y así fue, cuando desperté me encontré con una nota de mi padre que decía que ya no me enviaría a las clases de dibujo, que ya no las consideraba tan necesarias, eso me alegro. Su actitud era realmente confusa, un día estaba de acuerdo conmigo y al otro día cambiaba de opinión y tenía que acatar sus órdenes sino me esperaba un buen castigo tal como el de ayer.

Era sábado y mi agenda estaba vacía aparte de que mi padre se iría de viaje ese mismo día así que estaría solo en casa sin tener nada que hacer, de repente una idea vino a mi cabeza y no me pareció tan mala.

-¿Por qué no?- me dije a mi mismo y me dispuse a ir a la cocina por un gran queso para que después Plagg no me reclamara por transformarme para visitar a Marinette y pasar el rato con ella después de todo es mi amiga.

Después de un rato regrese con el queso para Plagg y este ya estaba despierto esperando por su desayuno.

-ya era hora Adrien ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo mi kwami y enseguida voló al plato que deje en el escritorio en donde estaba el queso.

-Plagg-

-que quieres Adrien déjame comer mi queso en paz- dijo mientras se terminaba su queso realmente ese pequeño animalito era un glotón era increíble, aun le asombraba el hecho de que se terminara un gran queso en segundos.

-Plagg es hora de transformarnos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Plagg, las garras- no le dio tiempo al gatito negro de decirle más ya que fue absorbido por el anillo de Adrien.

Ya transformado me dispuse a ir a ver a Marinette.

Fin Pov Adrien

Después de salir de su casa Adrien salto de tejado en tejado impulsándose con su bastón y en pocos minutos estuvo en la casa de Marinette.

Se asomó por la escotilla que llevaba a la habitación de su amiga y ella no estaba allí, solo estaba Emma acostada en la cama de Marinette. Bajo con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña gatita sin embargo esta se despertó y al no reconocerlo se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva con intenciones de saltar y rasguñarlo.

-Tranquila Emma soy yo, ten- dijo el dándole un pedazo de pan que traía ya que no había desayunado.

La gatita comenzó a comer el pedazo mientras que Chat se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y su espalda recargada en la pared, en cuanto la gatita acabo su pan se fue a acostar en el regazo de él ronroneando, el solo la acaricio.

-¿en dónde está tu dueña Emma?- le pregunto a la gatita la cual solo maulló en respuesta para después saltar de la cama y bajar corriendo para raspar la puerta que le llevaría a la cocina y sala de la familia Dupain- Cheng.

-¿Marinette esta abajo en la cocina?- pregunto Chat a la gatita la cual volvió a maullar.

Así que arriesgándose a ser visto por los padres de Marinette abrió la puerta y bajo por las escaleras y al llegar abajo vio la televisión encendida y a la chica acostada en el sillón más grande tapada con una cobija, la misma con le había dado para que se abrigara el anterior viernes. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la contemplo mientras dormía, *parece un ángel* pensó Chat viéndola pero al instante se abofeteo mentalmente por sus pensamientos, que le estaba pasando, esa era una duda que tenía desde anoche y no lo dejaría en paz en mucho tiempo, el ver a Marinette así le provoco un sentimiento extraño así que se acercó a ella sin pensarlo mucho y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica la cual al sentir él contacto se removió en su lugar abriendo un ojo para ver quien la despertaba.

-hola Chat- dijo y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-hola prrrincesa- dijo el con una sonrisa.

3…2…1

-¡¿CHAT?!- grito Marinette mientras caía del sillón después de darse cuenta de quien la había despertado.

-estas bien princesa- dijo Chat ayudándola a levantarse mientras la miraba preocupado.

-si… yo… es decir… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica sin poder salir de su asombro de ver a Chat nuevamente en su casa *¿acaso tendría otra pelea con su padre?* se preguntó la azabache.

-bueno yo… mi padre se fue de viaje y no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día y pensé en que podía venir a pasar un rato contigo-

-ahaaaa bueno mis padres no están me dejaron a cargo de la panadería así que si quieres puedes ayudarme-

-¿hablas en serio?- dijo Chat con una sonrisa y mirada tan tiernas que hizo latir su corazón más rápido.

-si- dijo ella con su corazón aun acelerado y un pequeño sonrojo que se instaló minutos antes en sus mejillas.

-por cierto ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el sillón?- pregunto Chat

-ah, eso es que mis padres salieron en la madrugada y yo me levante temprano para despedirlos, después de que se fueron me acosté un rato a ver televisión y me quede dormida- dijo la azabache

-ah bueno y que es lo primero que vamos a hacer- dijo el minino emocionado.

-mmm que te parece… ¿si hacemos un poco de pan primero?-

-¡siiiii!- dijo emocionado el minino.

Y así ambos se dirigieron al primer piso de la casa en donde estaba la panadería y se pusieron a preparar pan entre risas y chistes del minino.

Cuando la tarde llego, como a las 3:00 los padres de Marinette le llamaron para decirle que estaban por llegar así que mando a Chat a su habitación hasta que sus padres llegaron y después de haberle agradecido a ella por cuidar de la panadería ella subió a ver qué estaba haciendo Chat.

Cuando llego a su habitación encontró a Chat sentado en su cama cruzando las piernas y con la espalda recargada en la pared jugando nuevamente con la gatita, la cual maulló al sentir la presencia de su dueña en la habitación.

-en verdad te llevas bien con Emma- dijo mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al diván.

-¿eh? Ah, sí, como no amar a esta pequeña bola de pelos- dijo mientras levantaba a la gatita y la ponía en su hombro abrazándola como si fuera un bebe.

-¿quieres ser su padre?- soltó Marinette e inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos como platos *¿de dónde salió eso?* se preguntó y de pronto el silencio reino en la habitación.

Ambos se pusieron rojos y Chat aun trataba de procesar lo que la chica había dicho y sé preguntaba en qué sentido lo había dicho *tal vez solo fue una broma* pensó y con esa idea se decidió a romper el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Qué dices Emma te gustaría que fuera tu padre?- le pregunto a la gatita que se encontraba en su regazo y lo miraba con curiosidad para después soltar un maullido y ronronear dando a entender que le gustaba la idea.

Marinette solo rio divertida por la forma en que Chat le hablaba a la gatita y por cómo esta reacciono, extraño pero eso rompió el silencio incomodo que se había producido.

-y tú que dices prrrincesa ¿puede ser Emma mi hija adoptiva también?- dijo Chat con una sonrisa.

-claro, después de todo es por ti que está aquí- dijo ella también sonriendo

-bien entonces vendré a visitar seguido a mi pequeña hija- dijo viendo a la gatita mientras reía.

Después de salir de ese momento tan incómodo, ambos jugaron con Emma hasta entrada la noche y en algún punto ambos se habían quedado dormidos frente a frente con Emma en medio de los dos.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando Chat despertó debido a que su transformación se había terminado y Plagg había jalado su cabello para que le diera queso y poder recuperar fuerzas para irse, por suerte Marinette tenía el sueño pesado y no se había percatado de nada.

-Adrien es hora de irnos, dame mi queso- susurro Plagg, mas fue ignorado porque Adrien se había quedado viendo embobado a Marinette que dormía tranquilamente frente a él así que el pequeño kwami tomo su queso él mismo.

-¡hey! Romeo que esperas- dijo Plagg mientras se terminaba su queso y al ver que Adrien no le hacía caso, opto por jalar fuertemente un mechón de su cabello.

-¡Plagg! Eso dolió-

-ya deja de ver a Marinette con esa cara de enamorado-

-¿enamorado? Ash cállate Plagg- dijo Adrien viendo mal a Plagg, como podría estar enamorado de Marinette si ella era su amiga –Plagg las garras- dijo Adrien y ya transformado se dispuso a salir pero no sin antes tapar a Marinette con todas las cobijas tal como lo había hecho la otra vez, le echo una mirada a su amiga y al verla ahí en la cama le provocó un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido el cual hizo que se acercara y depositara un beso en su frente antes de salir.

-Adiós Marinette- susurro antes de salir por la escotilla para irse a su casa.

Notas finales

Graaaacias de todo corazón por llegar hasta aquí espero te haya gustado y no te pierdas el segundo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Notas de la autora

Bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron y comentaron esta historia quiero agradecer por la aceptación que ha tenido y que este capítulo está dedicado a:

Akumatizada01; ; satorichiva; y a maestrojgc.

Una cosa más, el personaje akumatizado en este capítulo está inspirado en mi amigo David que si no lo hubiera conocido no se me hubiera ocurrido crear este personaje, gracias David.

Posdata: David, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia XD

A leer

Pov Adrien

Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 PM y me preparaba para ir a ver a Marinette a su casa, habíamos acordado que siempre llegaría a las 8 y hoy, domingo 16 de octubre se cumplía un mes desde mi primera visita a Marinette, de verdad que este tiempo que eh pasado con ella ha sido genial, agradezco tener los poderes de Chat Noir, porque así pude llegar a conocer diferentes facetas de ella, además de que pasar tiempo con Marinette y con Emma, mi hija adoptiva, es muy divertido.

-¿Plagg, estás listo?- le pregunto a mi kwami, para él esto ya se volvió una rutina y aunque tuve que comprar kilos de camembert para que no se quejara, todo eso valía la pena. Tengo que descubrir que es lo que me pasa con Marinette, no sé porque cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, mi mirada se desvía a sus labios y siento el impulso de besarla.

-si- dijo mi kwami sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras terminaba su queso.

-Plagg las garras- dije y en cuanto estuve transformado salí por la ventana de mi habitación y comencé a saltar de tejado en tejado, llevando un gran ramo de rosas rojas para agradecerle a mi princesa por escucharme y aconsejarme.

Después de un rato llegue a la casa de Marinette y entre por la escotilla como siempre lo hacía, dejando las rosas en la cama de ella baje de un salto del diván y me senté en el sillón en el cual hace una semana aproximadamente Marinette había comenzado a contarme historias de las que le había contado su abuela en su infancia.

-hola gatito- escuche y mire como Marinette entraba a su habitación con una caja en sus manos.

-hola prrrincesa ¿Qué traes?- dije curioso mientras un agradable olor que conocía muy bien llegaba a mis fosas nasales.

-prepare quiche, como dijiste que era tu favorito en la panadería- dijo mientras un sonrojo adornaba su cara, el día anterior ambos habíamos acordado celebrar que éramos mejores amigos desde hace ya un mes, así que los dos prometimos que nos daríamos algo.

-yo también te traje algo- dije subiendo al diván para después dar un perfecto salto desde allí cayendo do pie frente a Marinette, para después hacer una reverencia y entregarle el ramo de rosas.

-¡gracias Chat!, ¡es la primera vez que me regalan un ramo de rosas!- dijo ella emocionada y para mí no pasó desapercibido ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos *¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?* no entendía porque me pasaba eso cada vez que miraba sus ojos, el corazón se me aceleraba y quería tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

-p-por nada- *¿acaso tartamudee?*

-ten, espero que te guste- me dijo y después de dejar las rosas en su escritorio me dio la caja con el quiche.

Después subimos al diván y mientras conversábamos y comíamos el quiche me di cuenta que Marinette me había comenzado a gustar, entonces me puse a pensar en la realidad de mi enamoramiento con lady bug, ¿cuándo me haría caso ella?, quizá nunca, y tal vez lo que quería no era realmente lo que necesitaba, así que decidí darme una oportunidad con Marinette y enamorarla y también enamorarme yo de ella.

No me sería difícil enamorarme, Marinette es muy linda, además de que es muy bondadosa y amable, lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos y sus labios. Sus ojos son tan hermosos, con ese color cielo que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo y sus labios rosados que por cada palabra que decía me invitaban a probarlos, sip no me sería nada difícil enamorarme.

Luego de dos horas de conversar con Marinette y jugar con Emma, ella se quedó dormida y como ya era costumbre, él que la cubría con las cobijas era yo.

-descansa princesa- dije antes de darle un beso en la frente como siempre antes de salir.

Fin Pov Adrien

Dos semanas después…  
Pasaron dos semanas y Adrien ya, había logrado hacerse un espacio en el corazón de Marinette, claro que eso era como Chat Noir ya que ella seguía huyendo de él en su forma civil debido a los nervios que sentía al ver a su amado Adrien frente a ella.

Era un viernes 28 de octubre cuando en clases Alya le había invitado a tomar un helado y hablar de algún plan que la morena tenia para que su amiga cumpliera su sueño de estar con Adrien.

Después de la escuela se fueron directo a la heladería que había al otro lado del parque y mientras comían el helado y daban vueltas alrededor del parque las dos trataban de pensar en cómo Marinette podría confesarle a Adrien sus sentimientos.

-escucha niña ya es hora de que le digas a Adrien lo que sientes-

-Alya, como voy a tener el valor de confesarle lo que siento si ni siquiera puedo hablar con él sin tartamudear-

-algún modo debe haber ¿qué tal si lo haces cuando Chloe de su gran fiesta dentro de dos semanas? Vas a practicar y tratar de controlar tus nervios hasta entonces ¿sí?-

-tienes razón Alya ya es hora, me ayudaras a practicar ¿verdad?-

-claro amiga, eso dalo por hecho-

Pasaron mucho tiempo conversando y planeando lo que Marinette diría al confesarse a Adrien, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que ya casi daban las seis y media de la tarde, Marinette estaba cerca de su casa así que no se demoraría el llegar a su hogar.

Al llegar a su hogar, cuando entro saludo a sus padres y se fue directo a su habitación eran las 7:30, de verdad que se les había ido el tiempo hablando.

-mejor me cambio rápido seguramente Chat no tardará en llegar- dijo ella mientras de su cajón sacaba su pijama para ponérsela, por lo general nuestro gatuno amigo siempre llegaba a las 8 o si se tardaba un poco a las 8:15 y aquel día no conto con que él llegara temprano.

Cuando se sacó la camiseta y el sostén lanzando ambas cosas al cesto de basura escucho un ruido que la hizo girarse y ahí estaba Chat sentado en la cama y más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, por instinto se cubrió con el buzo de la pijama. No podía creerlo Chat la estaba viendo semidesnuda, se dio la vuelta aun cubriéndose y corrió al baño de su habitación y se encerró en este mientras que Chat bajo de un salto a la planta baja de la habitación de Marinette para ir a tocar la puerta del baño de esta.

-princesa yo… lo siento fue un accidente, acabo de llegar perdóname por favor-

-no Chat vete no te quiero volver a ver-

-pero princesa perdóname por favor- de pronto la puerta se abrió y ella ya estaba con el buzo de la pijama, Marinette también tenía la cara roja igual que Chat, se miraron fijamente, unos segundos y después se oyó el hueco sonido de una cachetada de esas que se dan con tanta fuerza que hace que se pierda el equilibrio.

-lárgate no te quiero volver a ver- dijo Marinette cerrando los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños.

-esta… está bien princesa, me iré- dijo Chat y agacho la cabeza mientras caminaba directo a la escalera para irse.

Lunes en la mañana…

Marinette el lunes despertó con una extraña sensación, no sabía que era pero estaba relacionada con Chat Noir ya que no podía dejar de pensar en él y su mirada triste al echarlo de su casa.

-Tikki crees que debo perdonarlo- le pregunto a su kwami que flotaba alrededor de ella mientras se cambiaba para ir a la escuela.

-es tu decisión Marinette, solo haz lo que te diga tu corazón- dijo la pequeña kwami roja.

-no Tikki no lo perdonare- dijo Marinette después de haberse quedado pensativa y Tikki solo suspiro, ella más que nadie sabía que lo que Marinette quería, era perdonarlo para que vuelva.

Cuando llego al salón Alya, Adrien y Nino ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos así que ella se sentó a lado de su mejor amiga la cual se preocupó al ver a Marinette triste.

-Marinette, ¿qué te pasa?-

-nada Alya es solo que…-

-buenos días chicos, empezaremos con la clase de hoy- entro la maestra salvando a Marinette de dar explicaciones, lo cierto era que ella no podía de dejar de pensar en Chat.

La clase pasó de lo más normal hasta la siguiente clase en la cual Adrien termino regañado por el maestro.

-señor Agreste si tanto le gusta la señorita Dupain ¿por qué no mejor le toma una foto?-dijo el maestro enojado y Marinette que había estado escribiendo agachada, no se había percatado de nada y se puso roja hasta las orejas al igual que él rubio.

-lo siento maestro no volverá a pasar- dijo, al igual que Marinette, él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo del viernes, todo porque había llegado antes de la hora fijada para darle una sorpresa y un regalo a su princesa.

En todo el día ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

Al caer la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, Adrien trataba de pensar en cómo hacer que su princesa lo perdone, para poder volver a verla a ella y a Emma. Por otro lado Marinette trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no le importaba que Chat no volviera, aunque eso provocaba una extraña sensación de vació.

Emma también percibía que él no volvería porque cuando ella llego a su casa ese día la encontró sentada en la cama, maullando y mirando hacia la escotilla, tanto era el cariño que le tenía a la pequeña gatita que le partió el alma verla así *¿tal vez debería perdonarlo?* pensó no muy convencida aun.

La siguiente noche ella acepto que lo extrañaba, pero… ¿Cómo hacer que volviera? Esa era el mayor de los problemas y en estos momentos era cuando más deseaba saber su identidad para poder decirle que ya lo había perdonado.

-lo extrañas verdad Marinette-

-Creo que si Tikki, no sé qué me pasa-

-tranquila Marinette el volverá a visitarte lo presiento- dijo la kwami, ella sabía que el volvería tarde o temprano, más que todo porque los kwamis podían percibir los sentimientos de las personas y desde hace algún tiempo había sentido que los sentimientos de ambos habían cambiado mucho solo que ellos aún no lo notaban y tampoco lo aceptaban.

Marinette después de perdonar a Chat tomo la decisión de esperarlo todas las noches en la terraza, sin importarle el frio y esta decisión tuvo sus consecuencias el sábado Marinette agarro una gripe, que a pesar de los cuidados de su madre no se iba así que la señora Sabine opto por hacer que su hija faltara dos días a la escuela, lo que preocupo mucho a Adrien.

Como a las 9 de la noche Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir para ir a ver como estaba Marinette, en cuanto llego la vio durmiendo inquieta en su cama con Emma a su lado, la escotilla estaba abierta así que entro y con cuidado se acostó a su lado dejando a Emma en la mitad.

-vaya, parece que se te pego lo de tu dueña ¿eh?- dijo el al ver que la gatita ahora tenía el sueño igual de pesado que su dueña.

-princesa… si tan solo pudiera ayudarte pero no puedo ni acercarme a ti, porque me echaste y me dijiste que no volviera- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a lo que ella se removió y al ver eso Chat salió, seguramente si lo viera allí lo echaría nuevamente.

Llego el martes y Adrien seguía muy preocupado por Marinette, así que pensó en ir a verla en su forma civil, a su casa en la tarde.

En la tarde como a las 4, después de terminar todas sus actividades extracurriculares se dispuso ir a ver a Marinette.

En el aeropuerto de Paris…

Un avión que venía de Ecuador arribaba a la ciudad del amor y en este venían problemas para los héroes de Paris, después de unos meses de tranquilidad sin akumas.

-bien, ahora primero lo primero, pedir indicaciones- se decía a sí mismo un chico de tez trigueña, guapo, alto, de cabello negro con un pequeño mechón azul en este su nombre era David.

El chico venia de Ecuador y había viajado de tan lejos solo para probar suerte en el amor, después de todo ¿que podría salir mal en la ciudad del amor? En Latinoamérica las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies tan solo con pocas palabras, brasileñas, colombianas, venezolanas, entre chicas de otros países había cedido a su encanto.

Pero aquí en Paris después de tratar de pedir indicaciones a un par de chicas en el aeropuerto tratando de usar su encanto para que una de las dos cayera, recibiendo un rechazo y después de que las chicas lo miraran como si fuera un bicho raro y se fueran él se dijo que no se rendiría, así que fue a la torre Eiffel.

-hola señorita una pregunta ¿cómo puedo llegar a la plaza de trocadero?- le pregunto a una bonita chica que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en una banca leyendo, la chica solo lo miro indiferente y señalo un puesto donde vendían mapas de la ciudad.

Desanimado se fue a comprar un mapa, después de todo si lo necesitaba.

Un par de intentos de conquista después…

El chico a estas alturas ya no sabía que pensar, antes su encanto funcionaba, porque justo ahora que estaba precisamente en la ciudad del amor no podía conquistar a ninguna chica.

De algún modo David llego al parque frente a la escuela en la que estudiaban Marinette y Adrien y se sentó en una banca y como si no fuera suficiente, la lluvia comenzó a caer, como si el cielo se burlara de él, levanto la cabeza y vio a una pequeña mariposa negra revoloteando frente a él, la cual después se metió en el dije del collar que el chico llevaba en forma de cruz.

-hola mi nombre es Howt Moth y Coureur de Jupons ahora es el tuyo, te ayudare a conquistar a las chicas que quieras pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme un favor-

-lo que quieras Howt Moth-

Con Marinette…

-Tikki, ¿puedes ver por qué ahí tanto alboroto afuera?- dijo Marinette desde su cama, no tenía nada de fuerzas por esa maldita gripe, además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-si- dijo la kwami dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver qué pasaba –un akumatizado- dijo la pequeña preocupada ya que su portadora no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para pelear.

-bien Tikki, hora de transformarnos-

-pero Marinette estas enferma y además…-

-no Tikki, es mi deber- dijo ella y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se levantó de la cama.

-Marinette…- dijo la kwami roja y ya no le dio tiempo de decirle a su portadora que se cuidara de las rosas que lanzaba él akumatizado ya que fue absorbida por los aretes.

Con Adrien…

Adrien se dirigía a la casa de Marinette con unas medicinas para la gripe a parte de una sopa preparada por los cocineros de la casa que según le dijeron era buena para la gripe.

Pero, en cuanto salió de la limusina con su paraguas por la lluvia que cada vez era más fuerte, vio a muchas chicas correr en dirección al parque, lo extraño era que todas las chicas tenían los ojos de color rosado. Advirtió el peligro y salió corriendo de inmediato hacia un pequeño callejón para transformarse.

Ya después de transformarse salió del callejón y vio a Lady bug en la entrada del parque parada viendo algo.

-mi lady ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Chat y ella solo señalo al frente donde se encontraban muchas chicas abrazando al akumatizado de turno.

-tranquilas chicas ahí Coureur de Jupons para todas- decía el chico akumatizado, el cual estaba vestido elegantemente con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, un antifaz negro cubría su rostro y ahora todo su cabello era de un azul eléctrico.

-deja ir a las chicas seas quien seas- dijo Chat enojado.

-¿dejarlas ir? están conmigo por su voluntad, yo no las he obligado, por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-yo soy Lady bug y él es Chat Noir- dijo Lady bug por los dos

-¡oh! Así que ustedes son los famosos héroes de Paris, bueno para hacer las cosas más fáciles entréguenme sus miraculous ahora mismo- dijo el chico aun abrazado por las chicas.

-en tus sueños- dijo Lady bug con desprecio, deseaba acabar esto lo más rápido posible para poder descansar.

-bien así lo han querido, chicas me permiten- dijo y las chicas se retiraron a un lado, mientras de su chaqueta hacia aparecer una rosa roja la cual se la lanzo a Lady bug.

-mi lady no la tomes…- demasiado tarde, Lady bug ya la había tomado y se había pinchado con una de las espinas de la rosa e inmediatamente sus ojos tomaron la coloración de los ojos de las otras chicas.

Los poderes de este villano consistían en que podía lanzar rosas y si las chicas la tomaban y se picaban con una de sus espinas, quedaban perdidamente enamoradas de él.

Lady bug camino hacia Coureur de Jupons que le abría los brazos sonriendo enseñando sus dientes.

-mi lady- grito Chat intentando correr hacia Lady bug para detenerla mas no pudo porque Coureur de Jupons hizo que las chicas lo detuvieran con un solo movimiento de su mano.

Cuando Lady bug llego con el akumatizado este la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mirándola a punto de darle un beso a lo que ella bajo el encanto en la que la tenía envuelta solo cerró los ojos.

-rápido, los aretes- dijo Howt Moth.

El chico sonrió mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de Marinette -te tengo- dijo mientras intentaba quitarle sus aretes, pero fue detenido por el bastón de Chat que los separo golpeando en el proceso la muñeca de Coureur de Jupons.

-pagaras por herir a mi amado- dijo Lady bug enfurecida y corrió a atacar a Chat que se maldecía a si mismo por no saber qué hacer.

Lady bug lanzaba golpes sin parar los cuales eran esquivados por Chat fácilmente y de repente un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 _-porque solo el amor conquista el odio-_

-¡sí! Eso es- dijo y recordó que el príncipe besaba a la princesa para romper el hechizo.

Con un plan en mente se dejó golpear por su lady cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-El anillo Lady bug- dijo Coureur de Jupons.

-claro amor mío- dijo ella y se sentó encima de Chat Noir tomando su muñeca para quitarle el anillo.

Chat sonrío y aprovecho que ella tomo su muñeca para tomar la muñeca de ella al mismo tiempo que la otra e invertía los papeles quedando el encima de ella y la beso, beso a su lady y sintió como si ya hubiera vivido eso, después de separarse Lady bug empujo a su compañero el cual se sentía, bueno un poco en las nubes.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Chat? Despierta- dijo dándole al chico un golpe en la cabeza.

-mi lady el akuma está en su collar- dijo después de salir de su ensoñación.

-bien, ¡amuleto encantado!- dijo ella invocando su poder el cual esta vez le dio una bolsa de plástico con los colores característicos de su traje -¿Qué hago con esto?- dijo mientras analizaba todo a su alrededor hasta que pudo idear un plan.

-Chat vete por la izquierda y cuando yo te diga estiras tu bastón y rompes la cadena de un tirón- le susurro Lady bug mientras veía como Coureur de Jupons sacaba otra rosa dispuesto a lanzársela.

-no caeré dos veces-

-eso vete gatito miedoso huye de mi- dijo el akumatizado viendo como Chat Noir se iba corriendo –ahora Lady bug- dijo y lanzo la rosa directo hacia ella y abrió la funda poniéndola frente a ella, la rosa impacto en la funda haciendo imposible que volviera a caer.

-¡AHORA!- grito Lady bug y Chat extendió su bastón tal como le dijo su lady e inmediatamente después de que la cadena se rompiera y el dije cayera al suelo Lady bug lo piso y de este salió el akuma.

-no más maldades para ti pequeño akuma- dijo haciendo girar su yoyo – ¡es hora de terminar con la maldad!, te tengo-

-adiós mariposita- dijo mientras como la mariposa ahora ya purificada se iba -¡Lady bug milagrosa!- dijo la chica lanzando la funda de plástico para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-ganamos- dijeron Chat y Lady bug.

-adiós gatito- dijo después de escuchar el pitido de sus aretes, la transformación acabaría pronto.

-adiós mi lady- dijo Chat mientras veía a la chica lanzar su yoyo e irse- ahora iré a ver a Marinette- se dijo a sí mismo y se dispuso a ir a verla.

Marinette llego a el mismo callejón en el que Chat se había transformado, en cuanto se des transformó se sintió muy débil pero saco fuerzas de algún lado y logro salir del callejón y después de dar unos pasos fuera de este, sus piernas flaquearon y cayo desmayada, aun llovía y eso empeoraba más las cosas.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki preocupada no podía ayudarla ella también estaba sin fuerzas y de pronto vio una salvación, Chat Noir se acercaba corriendo.

Al ver a Marinette en el suelo sintió una opresión en el pecho, así que corrió a ayudarla sin importarle si después ella lo rechazara, la tomo en brazos y como pudo subió a la terraza y entro por la escotilla con ella aun en brazos y la dejo en la cama con sumo cuidado como si se fuera a romper.

Pensó que hacer para ayudar a su princesa y al recordar que ella estaba con la ropa mojada se sonrojo por lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

Bajo del diván y se dirigió al armario donde Marinette guardaba su ropa y de allí saco la pijama de esta, volvió a subir y miro a Marinette, *tengo que hacerlo* pensó.

Delicadamente saco la chaqueta de Marinette, luego sus zapatos, le quito la camiseta y su blanquecina piel lo deslumbro *no ahora no* se dijo a si mismo tratando de alejar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, siguió con su trabajo y quito el pantalón de la chica, se apresuró a ponerle la pijama para que su mente no lo traicionara nuevamente, ¿ahora qué haría? Debía por lo menos cuidarla hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Ya regreso princesa- dijo el mientras se disponía a salir por la escotilla, pero una mano sosteniendo su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Chat no te vayas, no vuelvas a dejarme- dijo Marinette un poco adormilada y aun débil por la gripe.

-volveré enseguida princesa- dijo el dándole un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla lo cual logro y Marinette cayo presa del sueño.

Salió de la casa de Marinette y se fue a su casa en la limusina después regresaría a verla, no como Adrien sino como Chat Noir, hoy cuidaría a su princesa toda la noche.

A su regreso vio una taza de té en la mesilla de noche a lado de la cama, seguramente su madre la habría dejado allí, todas las cosas que había llevado en la tarde las llevo en la noche para cuidar a si princesa, ella aun seguía dormida asi que solo se limito a observarla y a velar su sueño.

En la madrugada el salió de su casa dejando una nota y el aviso de que regresaría pronto para ver cómo estaba.

A la mañana siguiente…

Marinette despertó con un dolor fatal de cabeza, miro a Emma dormida encima de sus piernas y la acaricio, ahora que lo recordaba, salió del callejón y se desmayó, ¿Cómo llego a su habitación?

-Tikki ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?- pregunto a su kwami que se había percatado de que había despertado y la miraba preocupada revoloteando frente a ella.

-Chat Noir te cargo hasta aquí y te cuido toda la noche, además dejo eso- dijo señalando las cosas en la mesilla de noche.

-¿QUÉ CHAT NOIR QUE?-

-Chat Noir te cargo hasta aquí y te cuido toda la noche- repitió la kwami.

Marinette tomo la nota que él había dejado y al leerla su corazón se llenó de alegría al saber que el volvería.

** **Marinette cuídate mucho deje unas medicinas para ti, recupérate pronto princesa, volveré pronto a ver como sigues****

Llego el 12 de noviembre y Marinette se encontraba mejor, Chat había vuelto a visitarla como antes, él le pidió perdón pero ella le dijo que no había nada que perdonar y que solo había exagerado así que su relación volvió a ser la misma aunque Marinette al recordar lo que Chat había hecho por ella y que además la había visto desnuda se sonrojaba pero sabía que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones además de que tenían ahora un nivel de confianza más alto que antes.

Ambos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas, mientras conversaban, una simple pregunta -¿princesa tienes cosquillas?- dijo el y eso basto para que empezaran una guerra de cosquillas, Marinette termino encima de Chat aun haciéndole cosquillas en el filo de la cama, ambos se reían.

Emma salto encima de Marinette haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio. En vano Chat intento detener la caída porque ella se lo llevo a él también el suelo

Tal fue el impacto, que al caer, sus labios se tocaron en un beso que aunque fuera accidental seguía siendo un beso y ambos abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Después de salir de su sorpresa Chat comenzó a mover sus labios a lo que Marinette correspondió el beso. Chat no podía creer que estaba besando a Marinette, tantos fueron esos momentos en los que había querido hacerlo al verla a los ojos y ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta que era mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

Por otro lado Marinette ahora entendía un poco más sus sentimientos, ahora se daba cuenta de que Chat le gustaba y en ese momento, solo de los dos, el mundo afuera desapareció, el tiempo se detuvo, ya no pudieron pensar en nadie más que ellos hasta que…

-Marinette ¿estás bien? Escuche algo caer- la voz de la señora Sabine se escucho y ambos se separaron al instante. Los pasos de la madre de Marinette se escucharon en las escaleras y antes de que la escotilla fuera abierta, Chat salió.

-adiós princesa cuídate- dijo antes de salir para no ser visto. No les había dado tiempo de hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero algo era seguro ninguno de los dos podría dormir tranquilo esa noche.

Notas finales

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí espero les haya gustado y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

bye


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la autora

Hola, Feliz Año Nuevo.

Si yo sé, quieren matarme por no actualizar rápido pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no creen?. Bueno lo que paso fue que no tenía internet y tampoco podía salir de mi casa y como comprenderán el wifi del vecino no es tan rápido que digamos y se colgaba a ratos, así que no tenía como subir el capítulo de verdad lo siento mucho.

En este capitulo tambien el personaje akumatizado esta inspirado en una de mis grande amigas Julia espero que les guste y ahora voy a responder un comentario que me llamo mucho la atencion

Skayue-chan: si te entiendo a mi tambien me ha pasado que cuando una historia me enamora no puedo dejar de leerla y me alegra que haya logrado provocar eso en ti, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

A y otra cosa el capitulo anterior tambien estaba dedicado a gabriel y alejandra. rengel lopez, espero que les guste este capitulo, a leer.

Capitulo IV

-Marinette ¿qué haces tirada en el suelo?- pregunto su madre.

-jejeje bueno yo, estaba jugando con Emma y pues me caí de la cama- dijo ella muy nerviosa cosa que su madre lo noto pero no dijo nada.

Su madre se fue y Marinette se levantó empezando a caminar de lado a lado.

-Marinette deja de caminar de lado a lado como león en jaula que me mareas- dijo Tikki después de un rato cansada de ver a su portadora así, sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero no podía interferir en esos asuntos.

-¡Tikki…! ¡Bese a Chat! ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno, técnicamente quien me beso fue él pero yo le correspondí y ahora… no sé qué hare ahora- dijo Marinette y se tiró en la cama escondiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Marinette ¿no crees que estas exagerando?-

-¿exagerando, por qué?- dijo Marinette sacando su cara de la almohada para mirar a Tikki.

-Marinette ¿te gusta Chat?- pregunto Tikki, no estaría mal ayudar a su portadora un poco al menos para que reconociera que siente algo por él.

-no, si, ahaaaa ya no se ni que siento Tikki estoy confundida es decir Chat es lindo es muy tierno, me hace reír, pero yo amo a Adrien, tal vez si no estuviera el, Chat y yo… pero aun así Chat y yo nos besamos y ahora no podré verlo a la cara de nuevo- dijo ella.

-no te preocupes Marinette ahora es mejor que te duermas y podrán arreglas las cosas cuando el venga mañana-

-creo que tienes razón Tikki- dijo ella para después meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir en vano, inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a sus labios recordando como su corazón se aceleró al corresponderle, y esa calidez *quizá debería darle una oportunidad*

Con Adrien…

Llego a su casa y se tiró en la cama, no se arrepentía de besarla pero y ahora ¿qué aria él? ¿Qué aria Marinette? en el caso de que volviera a visitarla, tenían que arreglar las cosas eso era seguro.

-Romeo por fin beso a Julieta- repetía Plagg mientras reía.

-Cállate Plagg, no ayudas-

-¿Qué no estas feliz? Besaste a tu princesa-

-sí, estoy feliz, pero seguramente Marinette ahora me odiara no solo como Adrien sino también como Chat Noir-

-pero ella te correspondió ¿no? ¿Crees que ella también se siente igual que tú?

-tal vez…ya sé, no iré a verla por una semana hasta que pueda pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con ella-

-como quieras- dijo Plagg cansado de que los humanos se complicaran tanto la vida.

Llego el jueves de la siguiente semana y los dos no habían podido dormir bien en los últimos días y para Marinette aún estaba pendiente su charla con Alya para preparar todo para el viernes, que se confesaría a Adrien en la fiesta de Chloe, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por él, Chat, ese gato había llegado para poner su vida de cabeza con una sola acción, ahora estaba muy confundida y no sabía qué hacer, además Chat no había regresado y necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él *tal vez se arrepintió*.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos para concentrarse en la clase o sino terminaría regañada.

Los pensamientos de Adrien no estaban tan alejados de los de ella, él también pensaba en que tal vez Marinette se arrepintió de haberle correspondido. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo pensando en que ya era hora de acercarse a ella como Adrien porque según él, ella ahora odiaba a Chat por besarla y trataría de acercarse a ella en su forma civil, mañana en la fiesta de Chloe.

En la tarde después del colegio Marinette y Alya se encontraban en la habitación de la primera planeando todo para el día siguiente.

-haber, repasemos el plan por última vez y recuerda no improvises-

-sí, bueno, tú vas a llevarte a Nino y me vas a dejar sola con Adrien y entonces le confieso que estoy enamorada de él-

-muy bien Marinette, entonces, todo listo para mañana- dijo Alya levantando su dedo pulgar frente a ella.

-¡Alya! Es fácil para ti decirlo, no sé si pueda además ya no estoy tan segura de…- dijo ella aun sentía cosas cuando veía a Adrien pero su beso con Chat no la dejaba en paz y comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez fuera posible que se estaría enamorando de él.

-¿Cómo que no estas segura…? ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?- dijo Alya un poco enojada con las manos en la cadera.

-bueno yo…- dijo ella sin saber cómo responderle y es que, como decirle a Alya que Chat Noir la había besado y que ahora estaba muy confundida, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara y tendrá que ser convincente al disfrazar la verdad para Alya

-suéltalo Marinette ¿Qué es eso que aún no me has contado?-

-Alya lo que pasa es que un chico a estado viniendo a la panadería a comprar muy frecuentemente y eh pasado algún tiempo con él y bueno… el otro día me beso. Alya estoy confundida no sé qué hacer- dijo Marinette apenada y sonrojada ahora Alya entendía el extraño comportamiento de su amiga en los últimos días.

-Marinette no te preocupes ¿has hablado con el sobre el beso?-

-no tuvimos tiempo, mi madre llego y él se fue y desde entonces no ha regresado-

-tal vez era lo único que buscaba y por eso no ha regresado, en todo caso porque no te olvidas de él y por el momento te concentras en Adrien- dijo Alya, no es que fuera mala y estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades, para ella aquel chico que no conocía y que como lo dijo Marinette le había confundido, tal vez solo quería jugar con ella al menos desde su perspectiva y no dejaría que lo hiciera.

-¡sí! Tienes razón me concentrare en Adrien- dijo la chica, aunque aún no estaba convencida del todo y le preocupaba un poco lo que había dicho Alya, el hecho de que tal vez Chat se haya acercado solo para jugar con ella.

Al siguiente día…

A la mañana Marinette despertó entre nerviosa y emocionada, todo estaba listo su vestido para esa noche ya estaba acabado y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, se cambió y salió de su hogar rumbo a la escuela.

Chloe había estado hablando de la fiesta desde hace ya algún tiempo, los motivos, porque era la hija del alcalde y porque quería hacerlo, no era por alguna fecha especial pero bueno el punto era que por orden de su padre todos los compañeros del colegio de Chloe estaban invitados, Chloe seguía siendo superficial y no había dejado de lado su rivalidad con Marinette.

La mañana paso normal no hubo inconveniente alguno y mientras en el receso en un lado del patio estaban Marinette y Alya aun practicando lo que la primera diría, en el otro lado se encontraba Adrien pidiéndole a Nino que en la fiesta se llevara a Alya lejos de Marinette para poder acercarse a ella.

-vamos Nino además así tú también podrás acercarte a Alya, sé que te gusta- dijo Adrien desde hace rato intentaba convencerlo, si, era verdad que a Nino le gustaba Alya pero aún era muy tímido.

-está bien te ayudare, me alegra que hayas dejado esa obsesión con Ladybug y que quieras darte una oportunidad con Marinette- dijo después de suspirar.

-sí, y no era una obsesión, aun la admiro mucho… gracias amigo-

-dime, ¿desde cuándo te empezó a gustar Marinette?- pregunto Nino.

-no estoy seguro solo sé que me gusta y que quiero conocerla más a ver qué pasa- dijo él lo cierto es que ya no estaba seguro si solo le gustaba o si se había enamorado de ella.

-bien viejo suerte-

-gracias-

El timbre sonó y todos volvieron a sus salones, en clases Marinette miraba a Adrien pensando en lo que haría en la tarde y Adrien también miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Marinette pensaba en que haría su primer intento de acercársele en su forma civil y así transcurrió el resto del día hasta la tarde.

Más o menos a las 6 Alya y Marinette se encontraban en la habitación de la azabache preparándose para la fiesta Alya ya se había cambiado y llevaba un vestido color naranja de tirantes largo hasta la rodilla, en eso de que Alya se estaba maquillando Marinette salió del baño ya cambiada con el vestido que ella había diseñado, el cual estaba conformado por un corsé unido a una falda acampanada en color rojo con puntos negros y un poco de encaje negro en el filo de la falda.

-niña te ves hermosa, Adrien va a quedar deslumbrado al verte así-

-¿tú crees Alya?-

-claro que sí, y ahora ven siéntate que te voy a maquillar- dijo Alya y Marinette se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio.

Cuando Alya termino Marinette se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió de lo hermosa que se veía, llevaba el cabello suelto, su maquillaje no era tan cargado, apenas sombra perlada blanca, un poco de delineador, rímel en sus pestañas y finalmente sus labios estaban pintados con un labial color rosa pastel.

-bien vamos a la fiesta- dijo Alya y juntas se dirigieron al hotel, donde sería la fiesta.

Llegaron y dos hombres vestidos elegantemente les abrieron las puertas del salón donde era la fiesta, casi la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban allí, en cuanto entraron Adrien que estaba sentado en un sillón en una esquina con Nino, se levantó al ver a Marinette entrar, *esta… hermosa* pensó el joven, definitivamente la noche no la dejaría pasar sin bailar por lo menos una canción con ella.

-Adrien te está mirando Marinette, vamos a poner en marcha el plan- dijo Alya y tomo a Marinette del brazo y la jalo hacia donde estaban ambos chicos.

-hola Adrien, hola Nino- saludo Alya a lo que los chicos respondieron de la misma forma

-h-hola A-Adrien- *genial… estoy tartamudeando, no va a funcionar* pensó Marinette

-hola Marinette- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a la chica por un momento.

En la esquina en la que estaban habían dos sillones, en el de la izquierda se sentaron las chicas y en el de la derecha los chicos, paso un tiempo hasta que la anfitriona de la fiesta se presentara para que la fiesta empezara.

-hola chicos supongo que no tengo que agradecer que hayan venido después de todo, todos me aman, espero que disfruten la fiesta y se diviertan- dijo Chloe, se bajó de la tarima y el DJ empezó a tocar.

Alya miro a Marinette y le guiño el ojo para después levantarse y llevarse a tirones a Nino –vamos a bailar Nino, cuídamela un momento Adrien- dijo Alya guiñándole a él también un ojo y los dos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, esta era la oportunidad para ambos.

Adrien se sentó en el puesto que Alya había dejado libre para tratar de iniciar una conversación con Marinette pero no se le ocurría que podía decirle *es verdad* pensó Adrien después de que se le ocurriera un tema de conversación.

-¿ya escuchaste el nuevo álbum de Jagged Stone?- pegunto Adrien que recordó que recientemente el rockero había lanzado un nuevo álbum y como a Marinette también le gustaba dicho artista

-¿eh? ¿En serio? No lo he escuchado aún- dijo Marinette emocionada y esto sirvió para que los dos entablaran una conversación normal, sorprendentemente la chica ya no había tartamudeado.

Después de un rato la música cambio a una más lenta y romántica, ambos miraban como muchas parejas bailaban al compás de Lovin her was red, una canción entre romántica y triste.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Adrien levantándose y extendiendo su mano frente a Marinette la cual solo asintió y tomo la mano de su acompañante, estaba feliz esta era su oportunidad, mientras estuvieran bailando ella le confesaría sus sentimientos pasara lo que pasara pero ni bien llegaron a la pista de baile, una rubia que había estado viendo todo de lejos llego a interrumpirlos.

-Adri boo que haces con tontanette, deberías estar bailando conmigo- dijo Chloe al llegar y tomar el brazo de Adrien para jalarlo e intentar llevarlo lejos de Marinette.

-Chloe, iba a bailar con Marinette ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-ja no deberías estar con ella, ni siquiera te llega a los talones esta panadera- dijo señalando a Marinette que hasta el momento se había quedado callada por el simple hecho de que en ese momento no quería tener problemas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo Marinette apretando los puños.

-¿Qué acaso estas sorda? Dije que tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Adrien, panadera- dijo Chloe y Marinette no aguanto más y le planto una cachetada a Chloe, claro que no iba a permitir que la insultara de esa manera.

Chloe le regreso la cachetada casi al instante y Alya llego para ayudar a Marinette.

-¿qué te pasa Chloe? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacerle la vida imposible a Marinette?- dijo Alya enojada

-deja de tratar a la gente así Chloe- dijo Adrien enojado mirando a Chloe, de verdad que no estuvo nada bien que se haya comportado así.

-Pero Adri boo es la verdad-

Adrien no le dio respuesta y en vez de eso se soltó de su agarre y fue a ver a Marinette que ya se había ido a sentar con Alya en el sillón de antes, – ¿estás bien Marinette?- pregunto Adrien preocupado.

-si solo que…- levanto su mirada hacia Adrien y pensó que en parte Chloe tenía razón, ella no estaba a la altura de Adrien así que miro a Alya pidiéndole con la mirada que la sacara de ahí ya, por suerte la morena entendió y ambas salieron del establecimiento ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Marinette, esta comenzó a llorar, Alya la abrazo acariciando la cabeza de su amiga para intentar consolarla –ya no llores Marinette-

-Alya, Chloe tiene razón, yo no estoy a la altura de Adrien debería olvidarme de él-

-Marinette no te menosprecies…-

-no Alya Chloe si tiene razón, ¿no te das cuenta? En caso de que Adrien me hiciera caso ¿Qué crees que diría el señor Agreste? seguramente no permitiría que estemos juntos- dijo Marinette aun llorando.

-Marinette no creo que sea ese el caso, eres una gran chica y tarde o temprano Adrien y hasta su padre se darán cuenta y cuando eso pase Chloe se tragara sus palabras-

-gracias Alya, por todo- dijo Marinette mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-por nada amiga, sabes que estaré cuando me necesites, no lo olvides-

-sí, gracias- dijo Marinette separándose un poco de Alya –es tarde es mejor que te vayas ya-

-es verdad- dijo Alya cogiendo sus cosas para irse a su casa –Marinette ya no llores, recuerda lo que te dije, cuídate- dijo Alya para después finalmente salir de la habitación de la azabache.

Marinette se acercó a la ventana para ver que Alya se fuera en algún taxi, por suerte uno se la llevo a los pocos minutos de que saliera

Subió al diván y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para dormir ya que su pijama la había dejado arriba, estaba a punto de bajar el cierre del vestido para quitárselo, pero escucho un ruido proveniente de la escotilla era Chat que había llegado a visitarla *solo esto faltaba* se dijo a si misma ahora tendría que enfrentar a Chat por el beso.

-prrrincesa- dijo él y enseguida entro a la habitación cayendo arrodillado en la cama, la miro un momento y la abrazo *ya me di cuenta hace rato de que Marinette es una gran chica* pensó mientras aún la abrazaba.

Marinette estaba tan sorprendida, ¿a qué se debía el abrazo? No podía decirlo aun con certeza pero cabía la posibilidad de que él haya escuchado su conversación con Alya y era cierto, había escuchado todo y le partió el corazón verla llorando.

-¿e-escuchaste todo?- pregunto Marinette a lo que él solo soltó un sonido en señal de aprobación.

Después de que Marinette y Alya salieran el decidió irse de la fiesta también y cuando llego a la puerta, Chloe se cruzó en su camino para detenerlo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Adri boo?- dijo Chloe poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-a mi casa ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo en tono un poco enojado.

-¿pero porque? ¿Qué no te estas divirtiendo?-

-no Chloe, no puedo divertirme si acabo de ver que menospreciaste a una persona tan linda y buena como Marinette-

-¿hablas de esa panadera? Adrien deberías recordar que ella no está a nuestro nivel- dijo la rubia con aires de superioridad.

-y por lo mismo es que es mejor que tú, porque si fuera de "nuestro nivel" como tú dices sería igual de superficial y no me gustaría que fuera así- dijo Adrien enojado ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Chloe para que dejara de creerse superior a los demás. La rubia formo una perfecta o con su boca sin poder creer lo que Adrien había dicho y antes de que pudiera decir algo él ya había salido.

Después de eso llego en la limusina a su casa para entrar en su habitación y transformarse en Chat Noir e ir a ver si Marinette estaba bien, por suerte las chicas habían ido caminando a casa de su princesa y él llego a la casa de Marinette justo cuando ella había comenzado a llorar, en conclusión toda la conversación que la azabache había tenido con Alya fue escuchada, en parte lo alegro y en parte lo entristeció.

Lo alegro porque ahora sabía que Marinette estaba enamorada de él en su forma civil y lo entristeció porque lo que le dijo Chloe la lastimo y la hizo llorar eso no lo volverá a permitir.

-princesa jamas vuelvas a menospreciarte, eres una gran persona, además muy linda y no vale la pena que llores por una tontería como esa- dijo Chat mientras aun la tenía abrazada.

-Tu no entiendes Chat, hoy no pude declararme al chico que me gusta, porque… solo mírame soy torpe, despistada y…-

-no vuelvas a decir eso jamas, nunca te hagas menos que los demás, ven- dijo y la llevo a la planta baja de la habitación de Marinette, hizo que se sentara en el sillón de la habitación para después dirigirse al escritorio, prendió la computadora y sonrió al ver el collage de fotos de él en algunas sesiones, para luego conectar un USB, abrió los archivos, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, dio doble clic en el archivo mp3 y una melodía que Marinette ya había escuchado alguna vez comenzó a sonar, My Hands de Leona Lewis.

-¿bailas conmigo prrrincesa?- dijo el extendiendo su mano frente a ella, si no pudo bailar con ella en la fiesta lo haría aquí, en su habitación, alejados de todo y de todos.

-y-yo… Chat… está bien- dijo finalmente tomando su mano y levantándose.

-una princesa como tú, no debería llorar- dijo el mientras que tomaba la otra mano de Marinette y llevaba ambas a sus hombros para después colocar sus manos en su cintura.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la canción, Marinette se abrazó al cuello de Chat y este rodeo con ambos brazos su cintura abrazándola más fuerte, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza y aunque después ella quizá lo echara por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, valdría la pena arriesgarse.

Se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarla, la miro intensamente y luego dijo:

-princesa sé que tal vez me eches después de lo que hare… la última vez fue por accidente, esta vez es intencional- dijo y no le dio tiempo de responder a Marinette ya que junto sus labios con los de ella.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida y aún no correspondía el beso de Chat y él movía sus labios contra los de ella esperando a que le correspondiera, mas ella no lo hizo, no porque no quisiera sino porque en su mente aun trataba de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba y se preguntaba qué pasaría si se diera la oportunidad de enamorarse de Chat, *lo hare, me daré una oportunidad de enamorarme de él*.

-ya veo- dijo Chat después de separarse de ella –no puedes corresponderme- retrocedió un paso después de decir eso.

Marinette reacciono al fin y cuando vio a Chat mirando la escotilla dispuesto a irse, lo jalo del cascabel y lo beso, por la sorpresa el no correspondió al instante, ambos se habían sonrojado hasta las orejas y Chat correspondió el beso, Marinette se abrazó a su cuello y él la abrazo de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Pov Adrien

Y me beso. Fue el tipo de beso del que nunca podría hablar en voz alta ni siquiera con Nino. Fue el tipo de beso que me hizo saber que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Me enamore de ella, de mi princesa, ahora solo podré mirarla a ella, la amo y hare que me ame, el hecho de que me haya correspondido significa que me dara una oportunidad ¿verdad? eso es lo que espero.

Fin Pov Adrien

Se separaron más por falta de aire que porque quisieran y pegaron sus frentes, en ese momento ambos vieron los sentimientos del otro, este era el comienzo de algo muy hermoso.

-gracias gatito- dijo Marinette y después de separarse de él lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo de nuevo al diván, la computadora se apagaba sola después de unos minutos de no utilizarla así que no habría problema.

-¿Por qué me agradeces princesa?-

-por haber venido hoy- dijo Marinette cuando ya llegaron al diván.

Pov Marinette

En verdad agradecí que haya venido, sus palabras me reconfortaron de verdad, en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en más que un amigo para mí, ahora he decidido enamorarme de él, todo este tiempo me sentí atraída a él, pero mi amor hacia Adrien no me dejaba ver más allá de lo que tenía, lo que uno quiere a veces no es lo que se necesita y ahora lo entiendo.

Fin Pov Marinette

-vendré todos los días- dijo el acostándose en la cama en el lado que daba a la pared para luego palmear el espacio vacío a su lado.

-me parece bien- dijo ella mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Se quedaron frente a frente, no hubo necesidad de cruzar palabras, sus miradas ya lo decían todo, aquella cobija de la otra vez estaba allí, al pie de la cama, la tomo y los cubrió a ambos, él la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo y así se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana el primero en despertar fue Adrien sin su transformación Marinette dormía tranquilamente en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba, sonrió al verla *así quiero despertar siempre princesa* se dijo a si mismo dando un beso en la frente de la chica la cual se removió inquieta dando indicios de que se despertaría. Miro la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche y se asustó al ver que ya eran las 7 así que despertó a Plagg que había dormido a lado de él.

-Plagg despierta es hora de irnos- le susurro al gatito el cual abrió un ojo un poco adormilado el pobre en la madrugada se había cansado de tratar de despertar a Adrien así que él también decidió dormir

-al fin despiertas Adrien listo- dijo el kwami flotando en el aire a lo que Adrien solo asintió con la cabeza

-Plagg las garras- dijo y se transformó para irse, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su princesa diciéndole que volvería en la noche.

Después de que Chat se fuera Marinette despertó y vio la nota que él le había dejado, la tomo y al leerla se emocionó.

-buenos días Marinette-

-buenos días Tikki- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Marinette ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?- le dijo Tikki, la kwami sabía lo que pasaría después y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso y ella se enamorara de Chat aunque ya estuviera enamorada, ya después ese par de despistados descubrirían por si solos sus identidades.

-Tikki tome una decisión voy a darme una oportunidad de enamorarme de Chat-

-me alegro Marinette- dijo Tikki mostrándole una sonrisa

El día paso con normalidad, entre ayudar a sus padres en la panadería y hacer su tarea, el tiempo había pasado y a las 7 ya estaba impaciente por ver a Chat

Marinette caminaba de lado a lado en el diván y nuevamente Tikki ya se estaba mareando de solo verla así.

-Marinette ya basta deja des caminar de un lado para otro, aún falta para que sean las 8-

-si Tikki pero ¿y si no viene?-

-él vendrá Marinette no te preocupes-

Marinette solo suspiro y se acostó en la cama, Tikki tenía razón y la pregunta era ¿por qué estaba tan impaciente? Recién había decidido darse una oportunidad de enamorarse de él o ¿acaso ya se había enamorado sin darse cuenta? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de aquel al que estaba esperando y al verlo se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-hola prrrincesa- dijo Chat entrando por la escotilla

-hola gatito- dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color rojo, a Chat le pareció tan tierno que se empezó a acercar a la chica con intenciones de besarla, a lo que esta se hizo para atrás y desvió la cara con vergüenza.

Chat se tiró a su lado riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿de qué te ríes gato tonto?- pregunto Marinette enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos aun sentada en la cama.

-pues es difícil creer que eres la chica que ayer tiro de mi cascabel para besarme-

-ah e-eso yo- dijo ella más sonrojada de lo que estaba antes, era verdad ella había jalado su cascabel para besarlo, no se arrepentía, pero de solo recordarlo…

-tranquila princesa- dijo y nuevamente se acercó a la chica para darle un tierno y corto beso.

Se miraron a los ojos un buen rato para después fundirse en un beso que al principio fue lento y lleno de ternura, pero conforme paso el tiempo aquel beso subió de tono distando mucho de ser tierno pasando a ser apasionado, y hubieran seguido así de no ser porque sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno.

Juntaron sus frentes, en el transcurso del beso ambos se habían quedado acostados frente a frente. Marinette miro los labios de Chat deseando probarlos nuevamente y no se resistió a sus deseos, así que, como la otra noche tiró de su cascabel para acercarlo a ella y lo beso, tal como el beso anterior empezó suave y después paso a ser apasionado.

Chat se posiciono encima de ella y la abrazo de la cintura, mientras la chica rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y empezó a jugar con los mechones rubios de él, se separaron unos segundos solo para besarse nuevamente con la misma intensidad, Chat se separó de sus labios solo para bajar al cuello de Marinette para probar esa blanca piel que aquella vez en la que tuvo que desnudarla para que no se enfermara, había querido probar y ahora podía hacerlo, subía y bajaba repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-C-Chat y-ya b-basta- dijo jadeando Marinette sonrojada al sentir que Chat succionaba una parte de su cuello, *seguramente dejara una marca* pensó la chica y al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de esa pequeña acción empujo rápidamente a Chat, estiro la mano, para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacar un pequeño espejo rosado, se miró la marca que como había pensado, el minino había dejado en su cuello * ¡ah no! esto no se queda así*.

Chat solo la miraba atento a cada acción de ella, Marinette se le quedo viendo y una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro, en un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles quedando esta vez ella encima de él.

-p-princesa- dijo Chat sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

Marinette se acercó a su cuello repitiendo lo que él había hecho, dejando ella también una marca en su cuello, bajo de la cama y cuando llego a las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja de su habitación miro a Chat y mientras reía al ver el sonrojo del chico dijo –estamos a mano gatito- y aun riendo bajo las escaleras.

Con el pasar de los días Marinette se enamoraba más de Chat, había empezado a usar seguido una bufanda debido a los arrebatos del gatito de vez en cuando, por no decir siempre, así como ella también tenía sus arrebatos y dejaba marcas en el cuello de él también. Marinette aún no estaba segura si llegar hasta el final con Chat, y cuando él metía sus manos por dentro de la camiseta e intentaba desabrocharle el brasear lo detenía, no se enojaba, ni tampoco lo echaba, solo le decía que no era el momento y agradecía que él lo entendiera y solo se limitara a abrazarla.

Se quedaban dormidos, así, abrazados y eran esos momentos lo que más apreciaban, esos momentos tan hermosos que solo eran de ellos dos.

Un día, un sábado para ser exactos, los padres de Marinette estaría fuera todo el día y confiaban en ella para que cuidara la panadería, Chat llego a eso de las 10 de la mañana mientras Marinette estaba abajo vendiendo, cuando subió se encontró a Chat sentado en el sillón jugando con Emma.

La gatita salió corriendo a toda prisa pasando por a lado de su dueña y bajo por la escotilla.

-¿sabes qué le pasa?- pregunto Marinette

-no lo sé… supongo que entiende la situación- dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia ella.

-¿a-ah qué te refieres?- por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, pero no lo diría en voz alta, no, claro que no,

-aw vamos, me refiero a ti… y a… mi- dijo agarrándola de la cintura con una mirada picara, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-n-no entiendo- dijo ella nerviosa sabia a donde quería llegar.

Chat no dijo palabra y la cargo como princesa para subir con ella por las escaleras hacia el diván, al llegar a este la bajo y se tiró en la cama en el que era su lado. Marinette se acostó a su lado, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazo.

Marinette empezó a jugar con el cascabel de Chat y se preguntó qué pasaría si tirara del cascabel hacia abajo, por lo general lo jalaba hacia adelante para que él la besara, también se preguntaba si acaso el cierre del traje de su compañero era solo como un adorno así que quiso salir de dudas y tiró del cascabel hacia abajo descubriendo que en verdad el cierre si funcionaba.

-princesa- dijo Chat sorprendido mientras se posicionaba encima de ella sin dejar caer su peso lo cual dejo ver a Marinette hasta donde había bajado el cierre, lo suficiente para dejarle ver sus bien trabajado torso en verdad ese año siendo Chat Noir no había pasado en vano.

El la beso y ella correspondió sin dudar, el poso sus manos en su cintura llevándolas de arriba abajo acariciándola, Marinette poso sus manos en el pecho de Chat delineándolo con sus dedos, en esta vez se estaba dejando llevar ya que no opuso resistencia cuando Chat comenzó a subirle la camiseta para sacársela.

Chat se le quedo viendo unos momentos a lo que Marinette se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse con sus brazos.

-no necesitas taparte princesa, eres perfecta- dijo él y ella pareció perder un poco la vergüenza ya que retiro sus manos y él sonrió complacido.

Chat comenzó a besar el cuello de Marinette mientras trataba de desabrochar su sostén teniendo dificultades para hacerlo y cuando por fin lo logro se escucharon gritos afuera y Marinette se puso alerta enseguida, se cubrió con sus brazos y empujo a Chat.

-Chat debes irte, creo que hay problemas, puede ser un akuma-

-tienes razón, cuídate princesa y no salgas, adiós- dijo Chat y después de darle un beso en la frente a Marinette salió por la escotilla.

Marinette rápidamente se abrocho el sostén y se puso su camiseta aún sonrojada por lo que casi pasa con Chat.

-Marinette ¿estás bien?- pregunto Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

-¿eh? S-si Tikki solo que… será mejor que me transforme ya- dijo con nerviosismo -¡Tikki motas!-

Después de transformarse y salir por la escotilla, encontró libros tirados a lo largo de la calle, en cuanto tomo uno se sorprendió de ver la cara de su compañero de clases Kim en la portada de este, enseguida tomo otro libro y tenía la cara de otra persona y así continuo viendo los otros libros que tenían la mismas características.

Comenzó a seguir el rastro de libros que había dejado el akumatizado, después de un rato llego a la torre Eiffel en donde una chica se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono echo de libros, la chica llevaba un traje entre azul y blanco, el cual en la parte blanca que parecía simular un libro, unas botas blancas y un antifaz azul su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un corte melena de color negro.

-¡oh! Ladybug que bueno que llegas, justo estaba leyendo un poco sobre ti- dijo la chica akumatizada levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Quién eres y por qué convertiste a la gente de la ciudad en libros?-

-disculpa mi falta de cortesía al no presentarme como es debido… mi nombre es rat de Bibliothéque y como veras estas interrumpiendo a mi lectura así que ¿Por qué mejor no me das tu miraculous y te vas?-

-eso ni lo sueñes- dijo Ladybug enojada mirando a los lados para ver donde estaba Chat *¿Dónde se metió ese gato?*

-mm veo que buscas a Chat Noir, lástima que ahora es parte de mi colección de libros- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su trono, en la mano derecha llevaba un látigo largo de color negro y en la otra mano tenía un libro de color negro, el cual comenzó a mover de lado a lado, Lady bug logro ver la cara de Chat en el libro, su enojo creció, nadie lastimaba a su gatito así que se lanzó a atacarla esquivando los libros que rat de Bibliothéque le lanzaba a medida que avanza al igual que esquivaba su látigo.

-Flash Back-

El verdadero nombre de la pobre akumatizada de turno era Julia, una chica que había llegado de Ecuador hace unos años atrás, hasta ahora se había adaptado bien a la vida en Paris, su gran pasión eran los libros y por dicha razón trabajaba en una biblioteca, tomando de vez en cuando uno que otro libro para leer ya que su sueldo como bibliotecaria solo le alcanzaba para lo básico para sobrevivir.

Ese día había estado tan entretenida leyendo un libro que no se había dado cuenta de la chica rubia que había estado llamándola hace ya un buen rato.

-hola l-lo siento estaba tan entretenida leyendo este libro que no me di cuenta de que habías llegado- dijo Julia apenada por lo general cuando alguien llegaba y ella estaba leyendo, dejaba su lectura para atenderlo, pero la historia estaba tan buena que esta vez no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

-no gastes tú tiempo en tonterías y ahora dame el libro que necesito- dijo la chica enojada y con aire arrogante y la rubia no era otra más que Chloe, la hija del Alcalde.

-si ¿me puedes decir cuál es el nombre del libro que buscas?-

-solo quiero un libro de la historia de Egipto y lo quiero ya ¿entendiste?- dijo Chloe con su típico tono de niña rica.

La chica tecleo algo en la computadora para revisar las salidas y entradas de libros prestados descubriendo que ya no había ningún libro disponible de historia egipcia, por alguna razón últimamente la gente se mostraba más interesada en estos temas.

-lo siento pero ya no quedan libros de historia egipcia- dijo Julia

-¿qué? ¿Cómo que no quedan libros? ¡aaaash!- grito enojada Chloe y ahora como haría la tarea, sí, la tarea, gracias a que estuvo molestando a Alix y a Mylene toda la clase de historia en la cual estaban hablando de la antigua civilización egipcia, ahora tenía que hacer un resumen de cualquier libro de dicha civilización y esta vez su padre no pudo salvarla del castigo y Sabrina se había ido de viaje.

-lo siento mucho, pero ya todos fueron prestados-

-voy a llamar inmediatamente a mi papi para que te despidan-

-¿Qué? Pero yo… yo no tengo la culpa-

-eso no me importa- dijo Chloe y enseguida llamo a su padre, en cuanto este llego ambos fueron a hablar con el encargado de la biblioteca para que Chloe se quejara pidiendo que la despidieran por supuesta incompetencia.

El alcalde le hizo señas al encargado para que accediera y cuando salieron de la oficina de este con Chloe delante de ellos, el alcalde le dijo que no la despidiera, que en cuanto él y su hija salieran le dijera que todo había sido falso y solo había sido para tranquilizar a Chloe, sin embargo después de que este le informara que estaba despedida la chica se fue corriendo.

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa que no estaba muy lejos de la biblioteca, un pequeño lugar que le daba la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, en cuanto entro a su cuarto se sentó en una de las esquinas de su cuarto y comenzó a llorar sosteniendo el libro que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca, su único deseo era leer y ser bibliotecaria le había dado esa oportunidad sin tener que pagar ya que sus ingresos no alcanzaban para dicho privilegio, así que a menudo sacaba de la biblioteca uno que otro libro para leer.

De pronto una pequeña mariposa negra se acercó a ella y se introdujo en uno de los dijes en forma de libro de la pulsera que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-hola mi nombre es Howt Moth y Rat de Bibliothéque ahora es el tuyo, podrás tener todos los libros que quieras pero a cambio deberás traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-sí, Howt Moth-

-Fin Flash Back-

La akumatizada en medio de la lucha se detuvo y Ladybug también a una distancia considerable, rat de Bibliothéque abrió el libro y sonrió de medio lado. El poder de esta chica estaba en su látigo, enrollaba a su víctima y al momento de desenrollarla se convertía en un libro en donde estaban escritos todos los sucesos vividos por aquella persona, después de que Chat haya salido de la casa de Marinette se topó con la akumatizada que lo agarro desprevenido y lo convirtió en libro leyendo toda su vida desde niño y descubriendo su identidad.

-veamos aquí hay algo sobre ti Ladybug, ya conozco la identidad de Chat Noir ¿quieres que te la diga?-

-no, no quiero- en estos momentos aunque quería saber quién era el chico bajo la máscara tenía que derrotar al akuma para proteger la identidad de Chat de los demás.

-aunque no lo quieras te lo diré, el verdadero nombre de Chat Noir es Ad-

-¡NO!- grito Ladybug y con su yoyo logro enrollar el libro y jalarlo hacia ella, enseguida lanzo su yoyo al cielo –amuleto encantado- y su poder le entrego un tarro de miel *¿y ahora qué hago con esto?* se preguntó y comenzó a analizar su entorno.

A un lado de Rat de Bibliothéque había un poste de alumbrado, corrió hacia el poste yendo por detrás de este, la akumatizada lanzo su látigo y este se enrollo en el poste y entonces Ladybug aprovecho para lanzar hacia Rat de Bibliothéque partiendo en pedazos con su yoyo el tarro de miel provocando que esta se esparciera en la mano de la akumatizada y en el látigo para que ya no pudiera utilizarlo más se acerco a ella y mientras intentaba despegarse le quito la pulsera tirándola al suelo y pisándola.

Luego de que purificara el akuma y todo volviera a la normalidad, incluido Chat, se aseguró de que la pobre chica estuviera bien y que no revelaría la identidad de Chat, por suerte ella no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho o leído.

-gracias mi lady- dijo Chat antes de irse

-por nada, nos vemos- dijo sonrojada al recordar lo que casi pasa con él y ahora que se daba cuenta Chat ya no coqueteo con ella como Ladybug eso significaba que se había enamorado de ella en su forma civil.

Se apresuró a llegar a su casa, en cualquier momento se des transformaría. A unas dos cuadras de su casa su transformación se terminó y tuvo que caminar.

Cuando subió a su cuarto se encontró a Chat sentado en el sillón esperándola con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-princesa, te dije que no salieras, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo abrazándola

-y-yo lo siento-

-lo importante es que aunque hayas salido estas bien- dijo separándose un poco para mirarla

-Chat…- a Marinette le dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que sentía Chat por ella, quizá estaba enamorado, hasta ahora no habían hablado de eso, así como tampoco le habían dado una etiqueta a la extraña relación que tenían.

-¿si princesa?-

-Chat… tu ¿Qué… sientes por mí?- pregunto sonrojada Marinette y vio como Chat también se sonrojaba, él sabía que ese momento llegaría y estaba seguro de lo que diría.

-yo…- dijo y acaricio su mejilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos – yo te amo Marinette, sé que es un poco tarde para pedirte eso y debí pedírtelo desde el principio… Marinette ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-y-yo también te amo y si quiero ser tu novia Chat- dijo Marinette mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente, ella también se había enamorado de él, en tan pocos días, no, quizá fue antes solo que no lo había aceptado hasta ahora, ese gato era un ladrón, un ladrón que se había robado su corazón y ahora más que nunca quería saber quién estaba bajo la mascará y decidió también decirle que ella era Ladybug, pero tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para eso.

Se separaron para mirarse con intensidad, en sus ojos se podía ve claramente todo el amor que se profesaban, después se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Sábado 17 de diciembre

Él se acercó a ella lentamente y en un movimiento la tomo del brazo y la jalo para abrazarla, en ese momento ella no correspondió aun el abrazo por la sorpresa.

-Chat…

-shh no digas nada solo quiero quedarme así por un momento- Marinette de pronto sintió como se humedecía su camiseta, era evidente que Chat había comenzado a llorar en su hombro a lo que ella correspondió el abrazo apretándolo fuerte, era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar debido a los problemas que solía tener en su casa y que le había contado a ella debía ser algo muy grave para que se pusiera así de nuevo.

Hacía ya algunos meses es que él le había abierto su corazón contándole sus problemas, la visitaba casi a diario, desde, aquel día…

-gracias princesa- dijo Chat sacando a Marinette de sus recuerdos, él se separó un poco para mirarla y darle un casto beso en los labios.

-no tienes nada que agradecer gatito- dijo ella con una sonrisa y mientras aún estaban abrazados se recostaron en la cama mirándose con esa mirada que solo ellos sabían lo que significaba.

-princesa antes de contarte lo que pasó quisiera preguntarte algo-

-dime-

-¿adoptarías a este gato callejero en navidad?

Notas finales

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui y gracias a los que siguen mi historia como podran ver en esta ultima parte esta la primera parte del primer capitulo eso quiere decir que ya en proximo se acaba, muchas gracias por leer y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de la Autora

Emm hola… no me maten, perdón el retraso tuve unos pequeños problemas, no podía organizar bien mis ideas porque he tenido muchos deberes del colegio, ejem las consecuencias de haber seguido contabilidad y no saben cómo me arrepiento, pero en fin es mi último año y el estrés me está matando no he dormido muy bien últimamente y ya qué más da, aquí esta el capítulo y el lemon tan esperado por algunos. No olviden leer las notas finales, y por ultimo gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta aquí.

BORRE ESTE CAPITULO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES PERO AQUI ESTA DE NUEVO

Advertencias: este fic contiene lemon así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Capítulo V: Nuestra primera navidad juntos

-¿adoptarías a este gato callejero?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No entiendo- dijo Marinette sabía a qué se refería pero no comprendía porque le preguntaba eso, él seguramente pasaría esa fecha con su padre ¿no?

-solo responde… ¿sí?- dijo suplicante mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-bueno yo…-

-lo entiendo princesa, debes querer pasar ese día con tu familia- y la expresión de tristeza de él hizo que su corazón doliera un poco.

-Chat… no es eso, es que no entiendo porque me pides eso se supone que ese día pasarías con tu padre ¿no?- dijo Marinette y él negó con la cabeza -¿por qué?-

-se ira de viaje dos días antes y no llegara sino hasta año nuevo, me dejara solo, no entiendo que está mal en mi para que me haga esto, además es mi primera navidad sin mi madre-

-¿no te puede llevar con él?- dijo Marinette acariciando su mejilla, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-no, dice que estará muy ocupado y no tendrá tiempo para lidiar conmigo-

-Chat eres bienvenido aquí y lo sabes, después de todo somos n-novios- Marinette se sonrojo al decir lo último y Chat le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-gracias princesa, pero… y ¿tus padres?-

-ellos también se irán un día antes a China para traer a mi abuela y parte de mi familia, por eso adelantamos la cena-

-¿de verdad? ósea que… ¿estaremos solos?- dijo Chat con expresión picara.

-no hagas que reconsidere mi decisión-

-ok, ok, está bien jeje-

Se miraron y como cada vez que lo hacían se perdieron en los ojos del otro, solo eso era suficiente para saber lo que pensaban y querían, terminaron de acortar la distancia que los separaba y se besaron.

-esta vez fue una discusión peor que cualquiera de las anteriores- dijo Chat después de separarse de ella

-no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, sé que te sientes mal y no quiero que pensar en eso te ponga más triste-

-quiero contártelo princesa, necesito desahogarme- dijo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Flash Back-

Pov Adrien

-Adrien tu padre requiere de tu presencia en su oficina ahora-

-gracias Nathalie iré enseguida- dijo la secretaria de mi padre.

A eso de las 7:30 me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre y toque la puerta recibiendo un "pase" de una voz fría y monótona desde adentro.

-Papá ¿querías verme?- dije y mi padre me miro con seriedad.

-si Adrien, te quería informar que no estaré aquí para navidad- esa noticia me desconcertó *acaso me iba a dejar solo en la primera navidad sin mi madre*.

-¿Por qué?-

-hay una pasarela en Nueva York y requieren de mi presencia para que todo salga perfecto-

-llévame contigo- dije con determinación

-Adrien…-dijo cerrando los ojos, sacándose los lentes y masajeándose el puente de la nariz – voy a estar sumamente ocupado y no voy a tener tiempo de lidiar contigo, te quedaras con Nathalie-

-¡claro soy un estorbo para ti! ¡Si mi madre estuviera aquí no me importaría que te largaras!- me golpeo me dio una cachetada que me dolió hasta el alma

-¡Adrien! ¡Desde cuando eres tan malcriado! ¡Ya olvídala ella se fue, haz de cuenta que está muerta!- grito mi padre.

-¡no la olvidare entiendes! Y si quieres vete ya no me importa ahora, si tan solo ella estuviera aquí…- dije y salí antes de que me viera llorar por el recuerdo de mi madre

-¡ADRIEN!- grito mi padre después de que salí dando un portazo, subí a mi habitación y me encerré allí.

Fin Pov Adrien

-Fin Flash Back-

-no me di cuenta de la hora, por eso me retrase para venir a verte- dijo mientras Marinette le limpiaba con su dedo pulgar una lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de Chat.

-siento no poder hacer nada más por ti, más que abrirte las puertas de mi casa-

-bromeas princesa, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí- dijo él y la abrazo más fuerte, a lo que ella correspondió.

-mmm puedo hacer algo más Chat- dijo Marinette con voz calmada después de un rato de silencio.

-oh princesa, así quieres jugar ¿eh?- dijo él mientras se ponía encima de ella con los brazos apoyados a cada lado del rostro de Marinette evitando dejar caer todo su peso, claramente él entendió mal, ella no se refería ESO se refería a que podría preparar quiche para animarlo, ya que era su postre favorito.

-C-chat ¿qué-qué haces?- dijo Marinette avergonzada al sentir los besos de Chat en su cuello y sus manos introducirse en su camiseta.

-solo te tomo la palabra-

-¿eh? Chat cuando yo dije que podía hacer algo más por ti no me refería a esto- dijo ella después de poner sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo un poco,

-¿ah no? entonces ¿a qué te referías?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado para que ella no notara su nerviosismo por haberse equivocado.

-me refería a que quizá pueda prepararte quiche para animarte un poco- dijo Marinette, ella también trato de sonar calmada ya que se sentía nerviosa por hacerle pensar así a su gatito.

-¿enserio? Eso sería genial... pero aun así…- dijo él para después volver a la tarea de besar el cuello de Marinette, esta no se resistió y además llevo una mano al cabello de Chat jugando con sus rubios mechones.

-C-chat no, no es momento- dijo Marinette entre suspiros.

-Princesa- dijo y la beso, cada vez era más difícil para él controlarse, Marinette lo volvía loco y ni que hablar de los sueños que tenía con ella, se había vuelto un pervertido, pero respetaba la decisión de Marinette y se separó de ella luego de romper el beso acostándose a su lado y abrazándola.

Se quedaron abrazados. La primera en quedarse dormida fue Marinette, pensando en la sorpresa que seguramente se llevaría Chat al saber que ella era Ladybug había decidido decirle ya, mientras tanto Chat pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría a su princesa en noche buena al igual que ella decidió decirle su verdadera identidad.

Sábado 24 de diciembre.

La semana había pasado casi de lo más normal, entre akumas, interrogatorios por parte de Nino y Alya a sus respectivos amigos, los cuales por unos pequeños y simples descuidos dejaron en evidencia los arrebatos de ambos claro que solo sus amigos lograron ver aquellas marcas. Marinette había comenzado a usar buzo con cuello de tortuga y una bufanda por si acaso, pero un día de esa semana que Alya fue a su casa para hacer una tarea, ella se fue a cambiar su ropa habitual por algo un poco más cómodo y olvido cerrar con llave por dentro, Alya entro, y después la interrogo por las dos marcas que aún no desaparecían desde la otra noche, logro crear una mentira convincente para su amiga, diciéndole que había al fin hablado con aquel chico del beso y que estaban muy felices pero que aún no había pasado nada de la idea que se formaba en la cabeza de Alya.

Por otro lado Adrien fue interrogado por Nino el cual estaba orgulloso de su amigo y quería saber cuál había sido la afortunada, sin embargo el no quiso decírselo, el tal como Marinette había comenzado a ponerse la bufanda que ella le había regalado y él ya era consciente de eso, un día que se le ocurrió ir temprano a ver a su princesa, sin querer escucho a Alya mencionar ese hecho. Nino de verdad que era insistente y en el colegio también lo molestaba tratando de averiguar quién era la chica que con aquellas marcas había dejado ya en claro que Adrien Agreste ya tenía dueña, mas Adrien no quiso decirle nada, ya después si su princesa no lo rechazaba luego de saber que era Adrien haría publica su relación con ella sin dudarlo.

Marinette iba de un lado a otro, eran las doce del día y ella recién iba hacer la cena para esa noche con Chat, el tiempo verdaderamente se le había ido con Alya que la había llevado a hacer algunas compras de última hora antes de navidad.

-Tikki pásame el vino blanco- le pidió a su kwami la cual con un poco de dificultad la cogió y se lo llevo volando a su portadora.

-ten Marinette- Tikki miro a su portadora, la veía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, enserio se estaba esforzando mucho en preparar la cena.

-gracias Tikki- dijo y le sonrió a lo que la kwami pensó *que afortunado es Adrien*

A eso de las 7:30 todo ya estaba listo, unas pechugas de pavo, unos bocadillos, el quiche y un poco de chocolate que había preparado. Tenía aún tiempo antes de que Chat llegara, así que fue a cambiarse a su habitación. Cuando fue de compras con Alya se compró un saco de lana rojo, un pantalón negro y una bufanda blanca que ya usaría después.

Se cambió y se puso una zapatillas converse negras, después se sentó en su cama a esperar a Chat pero el timbre de la entrada principal sonó, así que se dirigió abajo para ver quién era y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Chat en la puerta, no estaba transformado, sino que llevaba un saco de lana negro, un pantalón azul, unas zapatillas converse negras y un abrigo, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, un antifaz negro cubría su rostro dejándole ver el verde de sus ojos *así que sus ojos si son verdes* pensó Marinette y soltó una pequeña risilla al ver las orejas de gato que llevaba ya que una parecía ser más grande que la otra.

-hola princesa- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Chat enserio eres tú?- aun conteniendo la risa por sus orejas desiguales

-si pero ¿por qué te ríes?- dijo chat confundido

-pasa…- le dijo y se hizo a un lado para que entrara

El entro y ambos se dirigieron a la sala para hablar más cómodamente

-¿ya me vas a decir por qué te estabas riendo de mí princesa?- pregunto Chat después de que se sentaron en el sillón de la sala

-Chat… ¿de dónde sacaste esas orejas?- pregunto Marinette

-ah estas… pues las hice yo- dijo un poco sonrojado

-bien, son lindas-

-sí, ya sé que una es más grande que la otra pero es lo mejor que pude…- se calló al sentir las manos de Marinette en sus mejillas, ella lo beso y mientras ella retiraba con suavidad las orejas de gato él la tomo de la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos un poco más.

-me gustan, pero te ves mejor sin ellas- dijo Marinette después de haberse separado de él sosteniendo aquellos accesorios.

-¿vamos a cenar?-

-claro princesa-

Pasaron la cena entre risas y comentarios de parte del minino de lo bien que cocinaba Marinette por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno metido en su propio mundo * ¿debo decirle que soy Adrien?* pensaba Chat Noir * ¿debo decirle que soy Ladybug?* pensaba Marinette.

-Chat/Marinette- dijeron al unísono, ambos se sonrojaron por su repentina sincronización.

Ya habiendo acabado de cenar, ambos se encontraban nuevamente en el sillón, en ese momento por la mente de ambos pasaba una sola idea que implicaba muchas cosas, quizá peligro para ambos sin embargo los dos sabían que en algún momento tendrían que revelarse sus identidades, tomaron esa decisión y los dos ahora estaban seguros de lo que iban a hacer.

-tengo que decirte algo- dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

-t-tu… primero- dijo Marinette sonrojada, se miraron unos momentos como poniéndose de acuerdo de quien hablaría primero y finalmente Adrien hablo.

-Marinette… creo que es hora de que sepas quien soy-

-Chat no es necesario-

-no, princesa confío lo suficiente en ti como para decirte cual es mi verdadera identidad- Marinette solo asintió, de verdad que quería saber quién estaba tras la máscara, quería saber quién era el chico del que se había enamorado –bien- dijo Chat con un suspiro y ante la atenta mirada de ella, suspiro y se retiró el antifaz que llevaba.

Marinette no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que Adrien Agreste, su amor platónico era Chat Noir, su compañero de batallas y ahora su novio.

Adrien miraba a la chica que se había levantado y ahora caminaba de lado a lado, su rostro pasaba del asombro a la confusión, Adrien en este punto sabía que no había vuelta atrás y se preparó para los diferentes escenarios, el que más probable creía era que Marinette se enojara lo echara y no le volvería a hablar. De un momento a otro, ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que después de que él escucho su conversación con Alya no había hecho el más mínimo intento de acercarse sabiendo que le gustaba, frunció el ceño, lo miro enojada y le dijo:

-¡tú! Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo- dijo Marinette con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera –escuchaste mi conversación con Alya y sin embargo ni siquiera hiciste el más mínimo intento de acercarte a mi sabiendo que me gustabas- finalizo cruzándose de brazos y Adrien la miro con tristeza, tenía razón era realmente un idiota *bueno… por lo menos aun no me ha echado* pensó.

-princesa yo sé que te mentí y no tengo perdón, pero como aceptaste ser novia de Chat Noir, pensé que ya habías dejado de lado lo que sentías por mi como Adrien y tenía miedo de que al saber mi identidad me rechazaras por haberte mentido- Marinette relajo sus facciones y suspiro, lo entendía bien, era el mismo miedo que tenía ella, de que él se decepcionará de que ella fuera Ladybug, ahora estarían a mano, pero antes de que ella dijera cualquier cosa él se levantó dispuesto a irse –seguramente ya no quieres volver a verme- dijo y le dio la espalda a Marinette.

-estamos a mano- dijo Marinette y él se detuvo antes de dar un paso.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "estamos a mano"?- pregunto confundido dando vuelta para mirarla.

-es hora de que yo también te diga mi secreto- dijo ella y eso confundió más a Adrien, después de todo según él la dulce Marinette no podría guardar ningún secreto –Tikki- llamo Marinette y una criaturita roja salió de atrás del televisor.

-hola Adrien, me llamo Tikki- dijo la kwami, Adrien la miro con detenimiento y le recordó a Plagg, su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad relacionando a Marinette con Ladybug, dándose cuenta de que ambas eran la misma persona, su princesa era su lady y viceversa. Todo este tiempo había sido tan ciego, se abofeteo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¿tú eres Ladybug?- pregunto para confirmar su nuevo descubrimiento y Marinette asintió, ella esperaba una reacción parecida a la suya, sin embargo Adrien sonrió abrazándola, ¿estaba enojado? Si, un poco, pero su felicidad era mucha más que el enojo.

-Plagg- dijo el después de separarse de ella, de la escotilla de la habitación de Marinette salió el kwami gato –mira princesa, este es Plagg, mi kwami-

-mucho gusto Plagg- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.

-tienes queso- fue lo primero que dijo el gatito a lo que Adrien le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-no seas maleducado, Plagg y saluda-

-déjalo Adrien, claro que lo tengo pequeño- dijo y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar de la nevera un pedazo de queso y dárselo, Plagg le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marinette en agradecimiento y Adrien lo alejo jalándole de la cola.

-Plagg déjala- dijo él

-¡hey! Tranquilo Romeo, sabes bien que el amor de mi vida es el camembert, ah ¡hola Tikki!- dijo el kwami y Marinette rio por los celos de Adrien.

-hola Plagg- dijo Tikki respondiendo al saludo del gatito y ambos se fueron a sentar en el mesón de la cocina.

-así que… ¿ya no estás enojada?- pregunto Adrien sin saber que más decir después de que los kwamis se fueran dejándolos solos.

-no… es decir aún sigo sorprendida no puedo creer que el chico que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo sea…-

-Marinette- dijo Adrien asombrado por lo rápido que había hablado la chica.

-perdón es que yo…- dijo Marinette apenada bajando la cabeza para que él no notara su sonrojo.

Adrien sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo y se aferró con sus manos al saco de él mientras una traviesa lágrima de felicidad recorría su mejilla. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Adrien recordó la sorpresa que Plagg le había ayudado a preparar, solo esperaba que ese gato glotón y perezoso haya cumplido su palabra de ayudarlo.

-princesa- dijo separándose de ella un poco para mirarla y se perdió en esos bellos orbes del color del cielo que tanto le gustaban

-¿mm? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Marinette.

-tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo y tomo su mano para guiarla a la escotilla que llevaba a su habitación y antes de abrirla se detuvo -¿Plagg ya está todo listo?- pregunto Adrien

-si Romeo- dijo desde el mesón de la cocina mientras comía un pedazo de queso.

-al fin- dijo Tikki en susurros

-al fin- dijo Plagg de la misma manera dándole a la kwami una sonrisa cómplice

Adrien entro primero y después le dijo a Marinette que cerrara los ojos, ella obedeció y al entrar en su habitación Adrien la abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-puedes abrir los ojos my lady- dijo el aun abrazándola. Marinette abrió los ojos y se emocionó al ver su habitación, había un camino de velas encendidas y rosas que llevaban a la escalera del diván y en estas también alternadas las velas y las rosas en cada escalón.

Se giró para quedar frente a frente con Adrien y lo beso apretándolo más fuerte al igual que él.

-¿Plagg te ayudo verdad?- dijo Marinette

-mmm… podría decirse, tuve que pagarle con algunos kilos de queso para que me ayudara- dijo el guiñándole un ojo, dejando salir la personalidad de su alter ego.

-gracias, todo este tiempo contigo ha sido maravilloso, y no me importa si eres Chat Noir o Adrien, son la misma persona, amo todas tus facetas, te amo a ti mi gatito- dijo Marinette acariciándola mejilla de él.

-él que tiene que agradecer soy yo, me aceptaste en tu hogar, me escuchaste como no lo había hecho nadie antes, estuviste conmigo y a mí tampoco me importa si eres Ladybug o Marinette a la final son la misma persona y amo todo eso de ti, te amo- dijo el para después besarla.

Ahora no habían más secretos entre ellos y confiaban el uno en el otro ciegamente.

-¿confías en mí princesa?-

-si- dijo sin vacilar.

Adrien tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos y la guio hasta la escalera que llevaba al diván, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. En cuanto llegaron al diván Marinette se sorprendió al ver como estaba adornada, su cama estaba adornada con un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas que en la mitad decía en letras grandes "TE AMO" y en la pared un cartel pegado con las mismas palabras agregado aquel apodo que solía usar para llamarla.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Adrien

-me encanta- dijo Marinette girándose para verlo, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y no podía evitar perderse en ellos.

Marinette se sentó en la cama y Adrien a su lado, un te amo se escapó de los labios de ambos y comenzaron a besarse primero lento y después con desesperación, Adrien hizo que Marinette se recostara en la cama y se posiciono encima de ella, abandono su boca para ir a su cuello mientras Marinette jugaba con sus cabellos y paso su lengua por su cuello a lo que ella soltó un leve gemido.

Él metió sus manos por debajo del saco de Marinette acariciando su espalda, se sentía tan bien poder sentir su piel sin tener esos molestos guantes y besarla, ¡oh Dios! De verdad ella lo volvía loco, subió un poco su saco para dejar un camino de besos en su abdomen hasta llegar al filo del pantalón, para después volver a besarla, ella lo empujo suavemente hasta que el quedo sentado y ella también, Marinette pudo ver la decepción en su rostro y sonrió, claro que no detendría esto, ella lo quería tanto como él, así que tomo con sus dos manos el filo de su saco rojo y de un tirón se lo saco lanzándolo al suelo, dejando ver un brasear de copa negro con encaje.

Adrien sonrió y nuevamente recostó a Marinette en la cama, esta vez con un poco de brusquedad, se quitó él también su saco dejando ver sus bien trabajados pectorales. Le dio un corto beso a Marinette y comenzó a besar su cuello llegando hasta la clavícula yendo de ida y vuelta mientras intentaba zafar el broche del brasear. Marinette acariciaba sus hombros y brazos, cuando Adrien logró zafar el broche del brasear se separó de ella viéndola con deseo, su blanca piel se veía tan apetecible pero Marinette se sintió intimidada y se tapó con ambos brazos cruzándolos sobre su pecho.

-no tienes que taparte princesa, eres purrrfecta- dijo negando con la cabeza

Adrien sonrió cuando Marinette quito sus brazos, la miro una última vez y se aventuró a probar uno de sus pechos besando alrededor del pezón, mientras que con su mano amasaba suavemente el otro, Marinette se iba entre suspiros y jadeos, sentía un agradable cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen. Soltó un gemido, cerro sus ojos y apretó las sabanas a su alrededor al sentir que Adrien mordía levemente su pezón.

-A-Adrien- dijo con la vos entre cortada

-princesa te amo- dijo para después besarla

-yo t-también te a-amo- pronuncio entre suspiros al sentir como el pecho que no había sido atendido ahora era mordido y lamido por Adrien, arqueo la espalda por el placer que le hacía sentir.

Nada del frio de afuera importaba, ellos se hacían calor entre los dos y por ese motivo las prendas de ropa desaparecieron una por una ya que sobraban. Adrien beso a Marinette mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de esta, Marinette alzo las caderas para que Adrien pudiera deslizar fácilmente sus pantalón, cuando lo hizo pudo ver los pantis negros de encaje y sintió ganas de arrancarlos, sin embargo no pudo porque Marinette invirtió los papeles quedando esta vez ella encima con sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de él.

-es mi turno- dijo sonrojada al sentir la erección de Adrien por encima de la tela del pantalón y comenzó a besar el cuello de Adrien haciendo un camino de besos hacia su pecho, hasta su abdomen, él solo se dedicó a disfrutar los mimos que le hacia su novia.

En medio de un nuevo beso Marinette desabrocho el botón del pantalón de él.

-alguien está impaciente- dijo Adrien e invirtió los papeles nuevamente para dejar a Marinette bajo su cuerpo posicionándose entre las piernas de ella para después sacarse el pantalón, el sonrojo que ya de por si había aparecido en las mejillas de Marinette y al parecer no tenía la intención de desparecer, aumento, al ver el bulto que se veía a través del bóxer, así que desvió su rostro a un lado, a lo que Adrien rio.

-princesa- dijo y la beso llevando una mano a la entrepierna de Marinette la cual se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Adrien tocando su intimidad por sobre la tela de sus pantis, luego tomo con delicadeza el resorte y bajo sus pantis dejando totalmente desnuda a Marinette para después sacarse él su bóxer, miro a Marinette a los ojos y esta le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad – ¿e-estas segura de esto? Si me dices que me detenga lo hare- le dijo, lo único que quería era cuidarla ya que sabía muy bien que quizá lo que venía a continuación no sería tan placentero para ella como lo sería para él.

-estoy más que segura- dijo Marinette tomando su rostro entre sus manos y jalándolo para darle un casto beso en los labios.

-si te lastimo házmelo saber… por favor- dijo viéndola con preocupación a lo que Marinette asintió

Lentamente Adrien entro en ella, sintiéndose en el cielo cuando la penetro por completo, pero cayendo directamente al infierno, sintiéndose la peor persona en el mundo al escuchar el ahogado grito y ver la cara de dolor de Marinette, se detuvo en ese instante y la miro con preocupación.

-¿Mari estás bien?- pregunto Adrien.

-so-solo un poco incomoda- dijo tratando de desaparecer su expresión de dolor al ver la cara de preocupación de Adrien.

Marinette nuevamente tomo el rostro de Adrien entre sus manos y lo jalo para besarlo, él correspondió y abrazo a Marinette acariciando su espalda para que se fuera olvidando del dolor y la incomodidad.

Después de un rato el dolor pasó y Marinette quería que Adrien se moviera y para eso ella enrosco sus piernas en sus caderas presionándolo contra ella, él pareció entender y después de abrazarla comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras la besaba, aun con miedo de lastimarla, el dolor y el nerviosismo que había sentido antes quedo en el olvido y ella quería que la penetrara más fuerte así que desenrosco sus piernas y las dejo flexionadas, con un poco de vergüenza bajo sus manos con lentitud por la espalda de Adrien hasta llegar a su trasero y lo presiono, cuando el entendió el mensaje aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta que ambos encontraron el ritmo perfecto.

Gemidos inundaban la habitación, así como los nombres de ambos amantes que ahora eran como uno solo y unos te amo no faltaban, el tiempo se había detenido y solo existían los dos, cubiertos ya con una capa de sudor. Marinette jugaba con los rubios mechones de Adrien y de vez en cuando acariciaba su espalda y enterraba sus uñas levemente en esta. Adrien por otro lado besaba la boca, el cuello y los pechos de Marinette lo que provocaba que dijera su nombre entre gemidos, los cuales lo alentaban a penetrarla más fuerte.

Ambos sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca, Adrien aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas. Marinette apretó sus piernas en las caderas de Adrien y lo abrazo cuando sintió su orgasmo y segundos después Adrien le siguió desplomándose encima de ella con un ronco gemido y abrazándola. Después de un rato de recuperar el aliento Adrien salió de ella y se recostó a su lado abrazando su cintura.

-te amo princesa- susurro besando su mejilla

-yo también te amo gatito- respondió Marinette apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de él.

-haremos publica nuestra relación ¿verdad?- dijo Adrien

-claro pero hay que darnos un tiempo fingiendo ser amigos para no levantar sospechas, sería muy extraño para todos que de la noche a la mañana fuéramos novios ¿no crees?-

-tienes razón, te amo Marinette-

-te amo Adrien- dijo y se besaron.

Después de conversar por un largo rato, riéndose de lo ciegos que habían sido y de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante se quedaron dormidos sintiendo una infinita paz, ahora que ambos sabían sus identidades muchas cosas cambiarían, pero ellos lograran enfrentar cualquier cosa no por nada son, el uno para el otro.

-Fin-

Notas Finales

Bueno eh aquí el final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a los que la siguieron y la pusieron en sus favoritos y en sus alertas. Estaba pensando en que podría hacer una secuela de esta historia con la abuelita de Marinette, bueno digo ya que sus padres se fueron a China para llevarla a Paris ¿por qué no? tengo muchas ideas en mente así que si quieren que haga una secuela de esta historia déjenmelo saber en los riviews.

Una cosa mas voy a subir un nuevo fic que se llamara Everytime we touch de Ladybug que sera una adaptacion de la misma historia de mi autoria pero que es de otra serie que se llama Angels Friends y esta en mi cuenta de fanfic es en la cual estoy como Dayome por si quieren leerla y les invito a leer una historia que escribi hace tiempo y estan publicados 7 capitulos que esta en la clasificacion original busquenla en mi perfil de fanfic es si gustan.

sin mas que decir nos leemos en el siguiente fanfic bye


End file.
